Indication
by DarkShadowsprite
Summary: Can't Seto and Katsuya ever get along? Facing their own demons may lead to just that. But will that be enough and will it stay that way if they become closer? Is love strong enough to prevail devastation? My summaries suck, just read, R&R. Finished.
1. Hospital again?

**Read me FIRST:** Okay please be nice it's my first attempt at a fanfiction, so don't make me cry! lol The first chapters are a little shaky and I already have the whole thing witten out but I my revise them before posting. I'm really just trying to get my feet wet here.

I marked each veiw, you'll see how. The only thing is I used Katsuya as Jounouchi's first name. There is so much controversy over which is his first and which is the last so here is a heads up that Katsuya is used as the first in the story.

**Warning:** There are definate male/male relationships, abuse, foul language, and other things not good for the kiddies.

Also I don't own anything in the story cept for the idea and a few choice characters. Please reveiw

* * *

**Hospital again?**

Katsuya

Where am I? I'm blinking and trying to look around I can't see much but there is an annoying beeping and the smell of antiseptic is in the air. I've woken a few times to this same sound and smell; I'm in the hospital. It's not often I actually make it to the hospital, I guess someone with half a heart actually decided to help me out. It probably wasn't anyone in the neighborhood since they all knew what happens and don't give a damn, no one cares.

I think I can hear voices outside but I'm not sure, probably my doctors and they've most likely just noticed that I have no money and they won't be getting paid for taking care of me, more debts…great.

"Well its about time Mr. Jounouchi, you've been out for nearly a month now," a sing song voice spoke to me. I nearly jumped out of the bed despite all the things I am hooked up to. Nearly a month…this was the worse time yet and it would be really bad if he kicks me out as soon as I get home. I can't even remember what had happened. "Mr. Jounouchi you will start a few tests later today and then you should be all finished up and ready to release." I knew they'd do that after the tests were done, they do every time just to cover their ass'. They run tests then kick me out, oh well all for the best I suppose.

Man I think I'm in more pain now then I was before, I think as I clutch at my side. I look out the window and I see that it's raining. That's just perfect but I can't stay here any longer. I won't even bother checking out I'll just leave.

You have to wonder sometimes, why there are so many stairs in hospitals? But I'm on the ground floor now but I'm not sure where to go really. Do I go home? I probably shouldn't, knowing dad he'll be still drinking at the moment. I guess the best place is Yugi's but I rather not bother him and explaining why I'm still not in the hospital after just waking will be somewhat difficult. So I'll just wonder around, it not like anyone will notice I'm missing. The bridge is up ahead I guess I can stay there and think.

I've always loved water and ice. So cool and deep, something you could just sink into and get lost in forever. It's too bad it's really not possible I'd like to get lost in the ever-changing waters. The cools blue exterior hides so much from the world, I've always wondered what lies at the bottom of the ocean, and probably another world.A nicer more beautiful world filled with beautiful things not found here. It must be so perfect down there. I can definitely understand Mako's love for it. I'd like to be at the bottom so I could hide from him and have some happiness…

"It's rather chilly this time of year I'd recommend that you don't go for a swim," an approaching voice said behind me. I don't even turn around and I keep my eyes at the water. I'm not really in the mood for small talk with a nosey stranger. However he doesn't seem to want to leave me alone and keeps talking. "Icy water hides many things from the world. I come here sometimes to think about that, that's what I'm guessing you were doing." I nodded and he continued. "I have a theory about the water, do you?" I nodded, "Care to share it with me?" I looked at the dusky voiced man who was now standing next to me and raised an eyebrow at him. For whatever reason I talked, I'm not sure why, I guess, I just wanted someone to listen to me about something thoughtful.

"I love water, as you said. It's always changing yet it stays the same. I could look at it for hours, just watching the waves roll in and out andin again. The secrets it must hide. Nothing that beautiful and dangerous looking could hold anything but beauty at its bottom. I'd like to…" I stopped myself suddenly aware that I was rambling and telling more then I wished to. However he seemed to know where I was going with it.

"Appearances are deceiving," he said, "They may look like all they hold is beauty but in reality they hold great pain, or vice versa. Water is the same as that. They say water is a beautiful color and shines with the sun but they often forget what the color of blue means." I cocked my head at him but I wasn't sure he saw me because he was hooded and I couldn't see anything but his nose. He seemed to know I had though. "Blue is the color of calm and of soothing but it has another meaning, sadness. It's a strange color, at times it acts a refection of what one feels and at others it completely hides the true emotions behind it creating a sort of ice wall that nothing can go through." I had the feeling we weren't just talking about water anymore but of human emotions and maybe in a way his stranger was trying to help me. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, who knows I probably am but the point is brown eyes, with those soft puppy eyes of yours you're secret is not well guarded and any blue who hides can see the hurt deep within yours." With his last words he turned and walked away and I watched him. Of all the weird turns of events I never expected something like this would happen. I whispered goodbye to him although I'm sure he hadn't heard me but all the same I felt better saying something to him. For whatever reason I felt somewhat stronger then before and I headed to home and to dad…

Seto

Those morons at Kaiba Corp. drive me crazy it's a no wonder that I have to be so harsh. In reality I am harsh and cold but…there is a lot more to me then that. I just don't like to admit it.

Yeah I'm headed to the bridge again I need to think. I past a pet store with some of the cutest dogs, yes I said cute. The great Seto Kaiba said 'cute' and not in the respects of tormenting someone. I'm almost there now but there is someone at the bridge, just perfect what else is going to piss me off today? I stop though and stare at the back of the boy standing there. Gold hair, gold somewhat messy gold hair…could it be Jou?

Bah there is no reason to care he is just a lowly dog, but then again he is the only person in this whole town that might understand. Even if I do go up there he doesn't have to know its me I think as I lift my hood over my head to conceal my face and start to walk to him. I don't even know what I'm even really saying to him for the first few minutes, I just start talking. I can hear him though and I'm for once in my life I'm feeling as if I'm not the only one that goes through crap.

I remember the days where he came in battered and bruised with all the tell tail signs of abuse. No one else would notice though, that is unless they had been through it too. As much as I hate to admit it the dog and I have a few things in common and I suppose that's why I obsess about him so much.

He's showing me another part of him right now, a part I've never seen before. His voice is different, calm, sad in a longing way and not only that but that cocky tone that is almost always present is completely gone. I chuckle at myself inwardly; I really am something else. The people I claim to hate and tortcher I spend my time watching and obsessing about. It's rather pathetic on my part. That's just what he made me into, so I guess I have no real choice to be what I am.

I'm not sure what made me say it to him but I did, "I know you probably think I'm crazy, who knows I probably am but the point is brown eyes, with those soft puppy eyes of yours you're secret is not well guarded and any blue who hides can see the hurt deep within yours." Of course after I said it I felt the implications I had just made and turned around and walked away as fast as I could in the small chance that he would ask my name or something of the sort. First time in a very long time that I had felt vulnerable like that and was not a feeling I liked nor did I like that fact that it was the pup that made me feel that way.

I should probably call for my limo but I don't really want to in this depressing area. I could use the air I suppose; Mokuba is always saying I'm inside too much so I this is good for me, I think while I smile lightly. There is something else that is good for me too that he mentions…

That dog thinks he had everyone fooled or at least hoped. He'd probably never believe that the one person that wasn't fooled by his lame excuses is his worst enemy. That does make sense after all I'd have to know a great deal about his behavior to be able to get under his skin like I do. Of course the half-wit would never notice my true intentions that are completely out there that no one would believe if they knew anything about me.

I look up and realize I know what neighbor hood I'm in; I've been here a few times. A shut in lives in the red house and the retired murder in the yellow, but I don't really care about those houses. The broken down graying house that looks more like a shed, with broken windows has always been the house I was interested in. Well maybe not the house it's self but the golden pup that lives there. It makes me sound like a stalker, I know, but maybe I am in a way.

I know everything about that pup that has ever been recorded, his birth, parents divorce, his gang days, everything. I know a great deal about his dear old dad too. He started off bad but he met his ex-wife and he stopped for a while but old habits die-hard. I smirk at that thought about old habits, it's something I know all too well, but I'm not all that important.

My house is coming into view now; shit it's big. I remember when I first moved in I think Mokuba and I got lost about 20 times just trying to find the front door, even after living in a big house this one was just huge beyond comparison. I use to wonder why rich people had such big houses when I was younger and now that I am rich I still don't have a clue but I still went and bought the biggest damn house I could find. Despite it's size it takes very little management. I have a few maids come in now and then and two drivers but otherwise that's all. It's quiet there a lot and I like it like that sometimes but sometimes it's too quiet especially when Mokuba isn't home for the night.

It's already dark inside and so quiet I can hear myself breath. I hang up my coat and head up stairs hoping that Mokuba didn't see that I was gone and is now waiting in my room. I open the door and he isn't here so I walk in easily. Undressing I look over my extremely large room that is ridden with Blue-Eyes. My only companion and the one thing that has kept me strong all this time. I remember the first time I saw blue eyes, I don't know why I had to have that card but I did and I had to be the best. Everything changed that day I saw that card, the day I brought it to the work building with me. That bastard got what was coming to him but I'm still unsure of what I had seen and done. It hadn't mattered at the time just that I was finally rid of him and it will feel just as good to Jou when he is finally rid of his bastards although one may be me. I have to chuckle about that, I want him to stop being such a baby and get rid of his demons but I'm one of them, it's interesting how that works.


	2. Eyes

Yay at least 3 people like my story I feel so loved lol But really after I re-read chapter one I realized it had alot of grammer issues so i went over this one 4 times to iron them out as best I could. Thank you for those who have reveiwed

* * *

Eyes

Katsuya

"Oh dear lord! Jou what happened to you?" my brunette female friend screeched in my ear. If anything Anzu was the loudest person I know, next to me anyway. I can't blame her for screeching like she did. I know I look like something the dog dragged in. There is an open cut on my cheek, my bottom lip is swollen, I'm lame, and there are bruises covering my body but she can't see those. It's not the first time I've come to school looking like this and they still give me that same bewildered expression, you'd think they'd be use to it by now.

"Guys calm down, I'm fine! You think this would keep the mighty Katsuya Jounouchi down? Hell no, I feel great!" I lie to them for the billionth time. I hate lying to them but they'd never understand.

Yugi is so innocent and loving and those are the reasons that I wanted him for my friend but now I think it's better that he doesn't have to see the world I'm in. Even if Atemu has exposed him to many things my world is just something he wouldn't know how to deal with. Speaking of Atemu he pisses me off. Yeah he is a good duelist and I respect him that way but after everything he's done and losing Yugi's soul, sometimes I think he is more pompous then Kaiba.

Honda and I go way back and we were always roughhousing together. But ever since that time I punched him and I told him my family life was none of his business when he wouldn't get off my case about my 'battle wounds' after that he stopped asking.

Ryou is a nice guy but like Yugi he is so untouched like that, well as far as I know. With a Yami like 'Kura you never really know but all the same this is my problem and I don't want to burden him when he has his own issue.

Anzu the perky girly type that loves life and doesn't like to think there is such evils in the world…although we all know from our time with trying to get Atemu's memories back that there is a lot of evil. Friendship is the most important thing to her and that exactly the reason I don't tell her anything. What I tell her she is going to try and make me tell the others and then give me a speech when I say no. It's just way more then I want to deal with.

Mai, beautiful get tough Mai. I love that girl with all my heart and she has been one of the greatest reasons that I have stuck it out so long. She knows about how my dad treats me and she has been willing to help me but I messed it up like the idiot I am. Mai and I had dated for a while and that's how she found out about my dad. She said it was fine but over time I saw the fear in her eyes every time she saw my new wound. I knew it was killing her inside and it was hurting me in turn. Then there was that night where I screwed up and screwed up bad. She had finally gotten to where she made me choose. I made the stupid mistake of getting mad because she didn't understand me or so it seemed anyway. It wasn't hard but I hit her all the same. I fell to pieces then I told her she should go. She tried to tell me it was all right but it wasn't; it was never right. A few weeks later she told me she had been offered a job; clothing design in America. She said she would stay and all I had to do was ask but I told her to go. I said I needed time to think and 'get well' and that was the last time I saw Mai.

"Earth to Jou, this is the home planet we would like to contact you," a firmilure sing song voice said, it was Anzu again. When I looked at her I saw that she was waving her hand in front of my face. "You know it isn't exactly nice to zone out on me when I'm talking to you." I smirk lightly and then grin, time to put my mask back on.

"You were talking? I thought it was all in my head! Well that's it! No more eating peanut butter at two in the morning!" Man I'm such a loser no wonder Kaiba makes fun of me. Kaiba…Seto Kaiba the biggest jackass in school who has a million people to choose from to pick on but he chose me. I guess I feel in a way special about that. He could have chosen some other loser but he chose me.

Seto

Pup is with his friends again. No matter what that mutt does or looks like they always embrace him with open arms. His friends my adversaries, my enemies and he is one of them too. I'm not jealous as you may think I am, I just can't get over how they slack off and they still manage to find a way to show me up somehow. Yugi does work for it though and I respect him as an opponent but he is nothing more than that. All the students here are slackers they never would have made it if they went through what I did, especially that dumb mutt considering how he handles his own problems. Maybe that is why I am hardest with him. Maybe I'm trying to toughen him up, but then why should I care what happens to that dog? I never cared before and no one has cared for me, I owe him no favors. I smirk and he looks at me why I'm smirking I'm not sure it's a natural face expression for me.

"You got something to say Kaiba?" He snaps at me with his trademark cocky attitude I know that no matter what I say it'll get on his nerves and something about that entertains me. I retract for a moment; I'm not sure what to say this time. Normally I have a retort but after that night on the bridge I just don't know how to deal with him. So I say nothing and go back to my book. I know he is looking at me as I do this but it doesn't matter it's just something else I can use to keep him guessing.

I glance at the clock several times, many times I wish for my cell to ring to say something fell apart so I have to go and tend to that. Part of me doesn't want to leave though as bored as I am. I've been having so many conflicting feelings lately; I don't feel cold and level as I usually do I have a want inside me. I know what I want, but why I have no idea. I haven't needed a friend in a long time that is if you don't count business colleges such as I had thought Pegasus and the big five had been but in the end they betrayed me just like everyone else.

I'm jarred out of my thoughts as the bell rings loudly and I hear several people try and get by me and not touch me. They are afraid of me and with good reason. I don't pay attention to them and I get up and start to leave but as I do I get jabbed in the back, by an elbow I think. I whirl around to pound whoever has done this feat to me. I come to meet chocolate brown eyes that start soft and apologetic but then become hard and fierce in preparation for a fight with me. I simply look at him and I know that he is no condition to be fighting in anyway. Hell I'm surprised the pup is still standing. I just turn away and walk away leaving him behind me.

Katsuya

I blink as I watch him turn his back to me. "Hey guys is it just me or is Kaiba acting weird?" I ask the others that are now beside me. They simply look at me and I turn my gaze back to the door and jog, painfully, out the door and after Kaiba. Whether my friends are calling to me I'm not sure. I just have to find him, find out why, why…why…

I walk by another window and I see him sitting outside under a sakura tree with headphones on. I walk slowly outside not knowing how I'm going to break into talking with him. He has the music up loud and I can hear it along with…him singing? That's certainly something I never pictured but he has a nice voice. I stand there and just listen for a few moments. I know the song pretty well it's Behind blue eyes. As I start to lose myself in the song I notice that he is no longer singing and is looking at me.

"Are you just going to stand there mutt or are you going to come and sit down already?" I'm slightly shocked he didn't tell me get the fuck away from him or threaten me to pound me into the ground if I told anyone I heard him singing. But I walk over lamely while gripping my stomach and sit down carefully. We sit here for a few moments just listening to the music that is playing and not looking at each other. He breaks the silence first. I wish it had been me since I had been the one to go looking for him but how do you ask someone that has been your nemesis for so long if they knew…what happens to you.

"Are you going to go back home?" he asks and I don't really answer him. I don't want to but I think he knows my answer anyway. He narrows his eyes at me as if he thinks I'm asking to be killed.

"I'm guessing from that question you know then." He nods a reply to my question. I look down at my lap and start talking, "It's not that bad. I do deserve everything he gives me and…it's not like anyone cares of would miss me that much." He spins his head around and looks me dead in the eyes and I see confusion?

"What the hell are you saying? Your friends' flip out every time you have a scratch on you. You're pathetic Jounouchi, to think that you're so special to think no one would care. You give in so easily it sickens me. If you are going to be like that then you deserve everything that bastard has done to you. You're not supposed to be a numb person Jounouchi and it's disgusting to see you as one." His words are harsh but I'm not affected. As soon as harsh words come out now they don't affect me because like he said I am numb. What am I to say to that though? What could I say to that and not sound defensive? I guess I'll just let my mouth run. I open my mouth and turn to talk to him I suddenly notice that he is gone and the school bell is ringing telling me that I'm supposed to be in my next class within 5 minutes. I get up and rush to my next class and ignoring my physical pain.

The day has been hell and it is just starting. As soon as I get home I'm in store for…whatever he wants to do. I just don't want to take it anymore! I'm sick and tired of it, sick…I'm going to be sick. I have to hurry over the side of the road as I feel the hot liquid starting to rise in the back of my throat. It comes out hot, watery and reddish. It's not the first time I've thrown up blood but the doctor told me that it's going to keep coming up for awhile. There is a possibility that I may just bleed to death. Yeah he is killing me and I don't know if I care I just want the pain to end.

I wipe my mouth and walk another mile or so when I come upon the bridge knowing that it is only a half mile home after I pass it but as I start to go by I feel a hand reach out and grab my arm which swung me around to meet the hooded man once again. "Jounouchi I can't let you go back there."


	3. Choices

Chapter 3 is up! a short one unfortunalty for you though. The rest will be longer I promise

Note: Feed the starving writer reveiws and you'll get more story!

* * *

Choices

Seto

I can't let him go back there he just isn't strong enough. Even as I grip his arm I can feel him trembling and his body so wanting to give out but he stays as strong as he can. He is looking at me with frustration. The defiance is strong in his eyes but like all our fights I will win this one. "I can't let you go back to him Jounouchi, you won't survive it."

"Where the hell do you get off telling me what to do? I don't even know you!" There is anger in his eyes but also fear. I also know that the words he says to try and make himself seem large are nothing but a put on. "This is my life not yours! I don't care what you said before but you do…" I'm not sure what made him stop I figured that a hot head like Jou would keep rambling on until I said something but he's stopped. Does he know who I am? Is he ill?

"Is something wrong?" I ask but there is no response. I notice tears coming down his face and he drops to his knees. "What is it?" I whisper and he looks at me with tear filled brown eyes. I can see all the pain all the hate; he is breaking down.

"Why…why would you care? Why would you care! No one else has, why should YOU!" he sputters at me with more emotion in his voice then I would like to hear. I've always felt uncomfortable in great displays of it but with him I know he needs me.

"Jounouchi, I am going to give you two choices and they are going to determine the out come of your life. One you go home and never return to this bridge. I know you know what is at home and that you will die if you stay there or you can let me help you. Take your pick and think about it but hurry with it because I don't have all day to waste on you." He looked at me with frustration in his eyes and I knew within his heart he was having a battle. I knew he didn't want to leave the old man but he didn't want to stay either. After living a situation like that for so long you feel as if you can't leave. I never had much of that problem though; Gozaburo wasn't my real father so I was able to break free easily.

"I've waited long enough, what is your choice?" I bit off somewhat harshly to him. He still doesn't seem to know so I walk away. If he isn't smart enough to do what is good for himself then he is a lost cause. I grit my teeth at the thought that I have wasted so much time on someone that won't even try to help himself he truly is a weak undeserving mutt.

Katsuya

Should I go? I don't want to leave my dad but…if I don't make up my mind he will walk out of my life forever. Why should I care if he does? But then why shouldn't I? Everything is so confusing…if I go home it will be the same but if I go with him things might be different. I have to get to my feet and catch up with him. "Hey! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" I yell after him. He turns and looks at me or at least I think he is. I can't see his face with the hood down so low.

I have to run to him I'm not sure why. Out of fear that he might leave if I don't hurry or that if I don't hurry I'll be sucked backwards. I am reaching my hand out for him and he takes it pulling me to his chest. I let him and burry my wet face into his shirt. I know he is unsure of whether to fully hug me but after a few moments he does. We stand there for a long time, at least it seems like a long time. He is the first to pull away and walks me to a limo I hadn't seen before now, tucked away under some trees.

We aren't looking at each other, and I suppose he is trying to figure out how to tell me who he is but I already know. "Katsuya, do you hold any regrets to come with me?" he asks me. I know he wants to hear a no so that when he tells me who he is I won't be so quick to jump out of the car.

"I have regrets about a lot of things. But one thing I hope I won't regret is coming with you Kaiba." His eyes dart over to me for a moment I can feel them on me but I stay looking at the floor. "I'm not completely sure how I knew since I know you're wondering. But I thank you for trying to help me. I guess I'm not such a worthless mutt huh Kaiba?" I watch him drop his hood and smirk at me.

"You're still a mutt," I frown at this remark perhaps I was wrong about him wanting to help me, "But you're not worthless. Not yet anyway." I have to wonder what he is thinking and what he plans to do but I know one thing. I have made my choice now I have to wait and see what happens with it.


	4. Crimson Walls

Hurray! People like my story I feel so special, honestly

**POP:** thank you for likeing my story, did you get carried away with the submitt button? xD  
**Chika of the high Mts:** I will update as soon as possible o.o  
**Flame Swordswoman:** lol sorry I had to get Katsuya in the house with Seto. I'll do my best to put angst in the story whereI can for you that won't send me off the main track of the story lol  
**clarity:** That's odd because I haven't been trying to submitt chap 4 o.o  
**Everyone else:** Thank you keep feeding the starving writer lol

* * *

Crimson Walls

Seto

"Jounouchi get up!" This is the second day that he has been here and I'm already getting a migraine from his snoring. Well it's more of a snort mixed with words but it's loud enough for me to hear down the hall. All I can say is lucky Mokuba; who happens to be at the other end of the house. "Jounouchi for the last time get your lazy dog ass up!" He rolls over and gives me a look that makes me melt somewhat and all I can think is that it's cute. I have become repulsed with myself at that thought.

"Come on Kaiba I'm tired as hell, it's not like if I don't get up I'm going to ruin your schedule or something." I bite my tongue so I don't yell at him, which is what I feel like doing. Instead I take the sheet he is on top of and pull it out from underneath him. He falls to the floor with a loud thud. He curses at me of course but I feel somewhat better and I begin to leave the room but I stop just before I leave the entrance.

"We have a lot to do Jounouchi. So you better get dressed and get your butt down stairs so I don't end up wasting the whole day." With my words I slam the door shut behind me and stalk downstairs.

Katsuya

I watch Mr. Sunshine leave and glance at the clock to check what time it is for future reference of what time to not bother him at. My eyes bug out of my head when I see it though. It's 5:00 in the morning! That blue-eyed pain in the ass is going to get one hell of a black eye if he ever tries to wake me this early again!

"Kaiba!" I yell in some hall, which hall I have no idea. I've been sleeping most of the time I've been here so I have no idea where anything is. I found the stairs all right but I'm not sure where Kaiba is or where I am for that matter. "Kaiba!" I yell again hoping he'll hear, that anyone will hear me and show me where I need to go. But after about five minutes I become impatient and I start walking around again.

There isn't much in any of these halls and this part looks as if no one even comes here. There isn't a spot of dust but there isn't any sign of ware on the rug unlike all of the other halls I've been in, it's kinda creepin me out. I don't see many doors but then each room in this damn house is huge so it would make sense to have the doors far apart. I push open the door on my left and poke my head inside slowly looking around. This room has been used but it's not what I had expected.

The walls are painted black with dark blue words scrawled across all of them mixed in with somepainted pictures. Pieces of the carpet are torn up and there are thick dark curtains over the only window making the only light source the light that escapes it. I can see just enough to see some candles that are near their end. I walk in and I bump around until I find some matches and light all the candles illuminating the room. I gasp; the room looks very much like my own room had. At least the one I had before dad kicked me out of it and into the living area while he painted it white. I had been wrong about the wall however, they were more orderly then I had thought in the dark. There was only one wall with script written across it in all directions and some even upside down and backwards but they were all in a straight line. The other walls have paintings of beasts. They aren't all beasts but they mostly cover them and one wall is only of the blue eyes white dragon.The dragonhasa dagger in its heart and tears of blood streaking down its massive body. I can see the pain in its eyes and it's yearning to be saved.

I change my sight to the other wall. There are many paintings on this one. The Kaiba Corporation building, a picture of a young boy that looks like Mokuba, duel monster cards, death, graves, daggers, and a small golden retriever…

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" a loud angry voice boomed from behind me. I jump and whirl around to meet fiery blue eyes. "I asked you what you are doing in here!" He yells again this time coming toward me so fast I back to the wall and touch it with my hand; I can feel wet beneath it. I run under his arm and out.I don't stop running until somehow I am able to find myself back in my room. I flop myself down on the bed and look at the paint that rubbed off on me.

The paint is red, a crimson color and thick feeling but the same consistency as paint. I bring the crimson substance to my nose and smell it; I inhale a coppery smell. I take it from my face and look at it once again. "This isn't paint it's blood," I mumble to myself. Where did this blood come from? I wonder. Why is Kaiba using it to draw on walls? I try to think back at what had been behind me when he had interrupted me. The dragon…yeah the blue eyes was behind me, so this was the red that made up the blood around the dagger. I sigh to myself knowing that next time I see Kaiba he isn't going to be too pleasant, he may even kick me out. Then what do I do?

Seto

"What the hell was that mangy mutt doing in here!" I yell inwardly was a thrash around the room. Nothing seems touched however but all the same he just had to find his way in here! Of all rooms in this god forsaken house he had to come here! I finally sit and try to think things out. All right so the mutt saw this room it isn't the end of the world. Granted I hate the fact he of all people saw something so personal of mine but then out of all the people in the world he is the only person who won't commit me for it. I suppose I should go and see if he has gotten himself lost.

As I enter his room I am somewhat weary that he will jump out from behind something but once inside I see that he is asleep on his bed snoring. I turn to leave when I notice a red substance on his fingers. My heart drops and I feel a slight panic over come me. I walk forward and slowly reach down to touch the substance on his fingers but before I can react my arm is grabbed and my sleeve is pulled up to expose my bare arm and healing wound. I gape as he shouts triumphantly.

"I knew it…I knew it! You Seto Kaiba of all people. I guess even the perfect have flaws huh Kaiba?" I simply stare at him and he returns it but his eyes are proud mine are shocked that he did something this bold. I don't know what to do, I feel so exposed and I don't like it in the least. His broad smirk plays on his lips but in his eyes I see pity. Pity from a dog like him, and it's for me? That isn't how it is supposed to be.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you dog," I say with redemption in my voice. He tries to reply but I swing my arm and make contact with his cheekbone sending him to the floor with a thud. He looks up at me with distaste and anger in his eyes. I feel regret for hitting him the moment I see the hate in his eyes. I can tell he wants to get up and hit me right back but for whatever reason he is staying on the floor and just looking at me holding his cheek. I don't want to look at him any longer. I turn on my heel and I leave the pup on the floor, maybe it was a mistake for me to help him.

Katsuya

He hits me then leaves me with nothing more then an icy glare? That asshole! He could have broken my cheekbone! Why did I think he had changed and actually wanted to help me? He just wanted me here to treat me as a dog! He is just as bad as my dad! I'm out of here, there is no way I am ever going to trust him or anyone again. I confront him about something and he can't do anything but insult me and backhand me, I don't need this; I'm better off dead.

I race down the stairs and find the front door somehow. I look behind me and take one last look at Kaiba's home. I snort and jerk the door open and to my surprise Mokuba was trying to open the door as well. We meet in a crash and both land on the floor. I'm sputtering profanities that I shouldn't be saying in front of Mokuba but I barely notice until I hear him speaking to me.

"Jou! I'm sorry I had no I idea you were there," he apologizes to me. It has been a long time since anyone has apologized to me. I give a fake smile and tell him it's okay. But he doesn't seem to hear me and is staring at me. "Jou," he says softly, "You were going to leave weren't you?" I nod that I was and his eyes sadden, "Jou why? Seto and I want you to stay here! We care about you, we don't want you to leave." I snort at him.

"Oh yeah Kaiba really cares that's why he calls me a dog, yells at me and hits me in the face. Mokuba he doesn't care, he probably only helped me because you asked him to. He doesn't want me here." He frowns at me and stands up looking down at me still sitting on the floor.

"No! You're wrong about Seto! He does care and I didn't even know about this until he carried you in!" he shouts at me. He isn't trying to be mean but I feel like he is forcing me to see Kaiba the way he does. I'm not little kid or a fool; Kaiba won't play me. Mokuba can see that I'm not buying this but he keeps trying. "You just have to get to know him! I swear Jounouchi he is not as he appears to be. I don't know why he hit you and has yelled at you but I'm sure there is a reason. Please just tell me and maybe I can explain. Just don't leave!" He sounds so desperate, I want to leave and not hear him out. But what do I have to lose?

"Alright Mokuba I'll hear you out but if you don't make it convincing I'm still going to leave got it?" he nods like one of those bobble heads and waits for me to get up. The moment I am standing he grabs my arm and drags me into the living room. We sit on the large plush couch and I tell him about the events of the day. When I got to the part about the room of the paintings Mokuba went pale but said nothing until I was finished my story.

"Well…Jounouchi-kun," he speaks timidly, "I'm not surprised my brother was angry that you saw that room. He has forbidden even for me to go into that wing of the house let alone that room. In a way I am surprised you are still alive from how sensitive my big brother is about it." Sensitive? Kaiba sensitive? He is the most insensitive bastard alive! He has really snowed Mokuba, I feel bad for the kid. "Don't look at me like that Jounouchi-kun. I know it sounds farfetched to you but I'm honestly telling the truth. My big brother has dealt with things and it's hurt him emotionally." My thoughts drift to Kaiba's slashed arm and his blood on the walls. I never thought about it before but he is always so pale and thin. Could it really be just because he's hurting inside? "That's why I was so happy to see him trying to help you! Because it means he wants to share his own hardships with someone to help them be happier. He chose you Jou; please don't run out on my brother he needs you. I am not enough sometimes, just please be his friend." I can see tearsfilling his eyes and I know that I have to stay a little bit longer.

"I'll stay Mokuba," I sigh, "But your brother has to stop treating me like a dog." He jumped up excitedly and wrapped his arms around my neck. It's strange how fast those tears disappeared.

"Thank you Jou! You won't regret it I promise!" he lets go of me then bounds off out of the living room and down the hallway.

Seto

"You want me to what?"

"Please Seto! You're the one that brought him here in the first place. You should do what you were planning on doing before."

"It's different now Mokuba. He doesn't want to be better he just wants to show me up. He is just a dumb mutt who doesn't follow orders."

"Big brother he is a person and I think you are just making excuses!" he snaps at me with the typical I'm not taking any crap Kaiba tone. We're glaring at each other and he knows that he doesn't have a chance but I also know that I won't have a chance if he gives me the pout. I start to speak but just then I see out of the corner of my eye a blonde haired pup stroll by and stop to look in at us. Mokuba hisses at me to tell him but I stay quiet.

"Hey Jou! My big brother has something to talk to you about!" With those words he darted out of the room, pushed Jou in and slammed the door behind him. I glared at the door and then at Jou. He only looked at me as if he were waiting for me to express some great emotion. He crosses his arms and taps his foot; I just sit down on the bed.

"Well?" he asked with a bit of irritation in his voice. I only raised an eyebrow at him. "Your brother said you had something to say to me. What is it Kaiba?" I didn't say anything and I continued to sit and stare at the floor. I could tell he was becoming impatient with me and finally just barked at me. "Look if this is about that room I am sorry about going in there but I didn't know where the hell I was going and I shouldn't have pulled your sleeve up like I did but you had no right to smack me and treat me like a dog! You said you wanted to help me but instead you are treating me just like everyone else." I looked up at him with these words and studied him.

"If I am treating you so bad then leave. Mokuba will get over it." I know that is the only reason he is sticking around. I don't want him sticking around if he doesn't want to be here. I gave him a choice he made one and now he can just get out if he doesn't like this one.

"And what about you?" My head snaps up and I stare at him. What does he mean what about me? I wanted to help him but I don't need him or anything…I don't need anyone. He repeats himself probably thinking I didn't hear him. "Kaiba, what about you?"

"What about me? Will I get over you being gone? Get over yourself I don't need anyone and I don't miss anyone. People come and go it's not a big thing. Just leave since you don't want to be here." I spoke without looking at him. I didn't hear the footsteps but I was well aware of him when he jerked my face up with his hand to stare into my eyes.

"Seto Kaiba you are the worst liar I have ever met in my life." What the hell does he mean by that? I've fooled more people then he ever could.

"Oh really?" I ask while swatting his hand away. He sits down next to me and looks me dead in the eyes. To say the least it is unnerving but I'll never show him I think that.

"Yes you are the biggest liar I have ever met and the worst! You were nice and pleasant with me when we met that time on the bridge and you were even kind to me at school but you get me here and alone and we're back to the same old crap! I thought you were going to share a part of you with me and help me come back to myself but you're treating me just like you always did. You are a two faced," his words hit me hard and I want to just shut him up. I'm not treating him like he thinks I am, or am I? Well he shouldn't have pushed me! "Rich spoiled brat that is a hypocrite to boot!"

"Well you shouldn't have pried and you should have waited for me to beready to let you in Katsuya!" I shout as I jump to my feet. I notice the slight shock on his face and I compose myself and turn my back to him. "You shouldn't affect me like you do." I hate how he does this to me. He makes me feel things, well damn it he makes me feel and that's enough to hate his guts but on another hand he is like me and for that…well I don't know how exactly only that it allows him to get under my skin somehow.

Katsuya

Did Kaiba just say what I think I heard him say? And is that the first time he has used my first name? I know I'm gaping but he can't see me with his back turned. I suppose I should say something but what? Sighing to myself I take a step forward and gently put my hand on his shoulder and with the most sincere voice I can manage I speak, "Kaiba, I am sorry for prying. But I am not sorry for entering that room, it wasn't my fault I didn't know where I was going." He says nothing and continued to stand there so I continued on, "Now that I do know more from what I've seen and from what I've told you do you think that maybe we could talk just as friends? I want to know…I have a lot of questions for you and if I'm right you could use someone to talk to." He remains silent and it's starting to get to me. I want to just swing him around to make him talk to me but I swallow that urge and just stay like that, waiting for him to…

"Jounouchi, I really do hate you. Did you know that?" He speaks finally after so long and he just says that he hates me? What the hell is wrong with him! Wait, is he laughing? He is, Kaiba is laughing and he is now looking at me. "Okay Jounouchi I'll give it a shot." I think my mouth is hanging open but I'm not sure and I can feel the blood rush to my face why I'm not sure.

"Well…alright then Kaiba. That means no more calling me a mutt though and you have to treat me like a human." He nods and I smile slightly and remove my hand from him and then hold it out. "I think we should start over. My name is Jounouchi Katsuya it's nice to you meet you." He stares at me as if I've lost my head.

"I don't want to start over. It wastes time and we are better off to go from here. So instead of shaking your hand I will instead tell what you have already guessed. The red used on the wall is my blood from my arm." I had guessed that, but is he going to tell me why? Or maybe I already know the answer, I have to know though.

"I never would have pictured that you, Kaiba, are heart broken and lonely. I had always thought you chose to be alone." He gives me a side ways smile that is tight and sad. I can see emotion in his blue eyes and I have an impulse to hug him. To comfort him or myself I don't know which,but I want to. He is coming somewhat closer to me; maybe he is going to hug me? Ha, ha that will be the day.

"I do choose to be alone. I have to take a shower and you should go eat something." With that he turned his back to me and walked out. I stare where I had seen him disappear until my stomach demanded I feed it.


	5. Breaking Point

Update! sorry it took awhile, I broke up with my boyfriend over the weekend so I wasn't in the mood for writing.

Flame Swordswoman: yay I made you happy!  
Clarity: Yes I know it was weird but that was the point. it has a weird symbolic meaning. I also do re-read them but I have an eye disorder so I miss things now and then. I did go back and correct it though. Thanks  
Chika of the high Mts: Yes Seto has many issues! And he will be very odd through the story I can garentee that lol

* * *

Breaking Point

Seto

"If you would be quiet for a moment I would tell you Jounouchi." He clamped his mouth shut and looked at me with those puppy brown eyes. I've become fond of the looks he gives me. So soft and eager to know something but will flame up without a moments notice. He's changed so much just in this short time he's been here, what has it been? Three weeks I think, it seems much longer. We don't talk much about our pasts anymore. I think that's just become an understanding that it isn't to be talked about unless that person brings it up. I would never admit how much the pup has grown on me and how we are friends but he seems to understand that I'm just not willing to let the rest of the world see the real me. "I don't pay attention in school because I don't feel I need too. When I was younger my step father grinded me to the books and would grill me until I would pass out. It's not that big of a deal but it put me ahead most people."

"If you're ahead of everyone and could have graduated a long time ago why do you stay at school?" he questions while cocking his head to the side. I smile to him dryly, it's the closest thing I come to an actual smile these days. He just looks at me expectant and I reach out to tug softly on his golden locks.

"Is it really that hard to guess pup?" He continued to stare at me with that look then a flush pink ran over his face and I laughed at him, "Jounouchi I'm kidding."

"You're what? You can't say something like that and then say you're kidding! It's not right Kaiba, wait up you have to tell me your real reason! Kaiba!" I hear him yelling at me but I just keep walking and inside I admit I am smiling from ear to ear. I love making him frustrated and its even better that he makes it so easy for me. He has changed back to his old self so fast it is almost mind-boggling but then he was always a happy soul, I wasn't. I have no doubt in my mind he'll be happy, myself on the other hand will probably never be but that's alright I don't need to be. As long as I am better then everyone else I will be remembered, even if no one likes me.

"Jounouchi, I'm going to go to the office after school. Will you be okay walking home or do you want me to set up a ride for you?" I know the fact that I seem to be mothering him bothers him but if his father were to catch sight of him who knows what would happen to the pup.

"Damn it Kaiba I'm not some little kid. I'll be fine walking home on my own without my mom thanks," he bites off at me. I know he is only sounding testy, he doesn't mean to be, like usual I don't let it affect me. He is quiet for a while and I've come to notice that he is quiet more after he snaps at me. "Kaiba remember back in Battle City when I challenged you and you agreed to duel me? Well I was wondering why, I mean you had always made it clear I wasn't worth your time to spit on let alone duel." I stop and look at him.

"What would make you think about that now?" He shrugs and shuffles his feet on the ground. I myself have to think of the answer. Why did I agree? "Well…I guess I wanted to see how far you've come at dueling. You were second in Duelist Kingdom and it couldn't have just been your dumb luck and Yugi's coaching the whole time. I guess I just wanted to see where you measured up." He looked at me in a way I've never seen him look at me before and it was a bit unnerving. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head and then ran off ahead of me to school. I don't think I'll ever understand that mutt's mind; it's either too simple or too complex. I rather go with my first thought however, but I have a feeling there is more to his head then anyone knows.

Katsuya

Seto is keeping something from me but I don't know what it is. He wouldn't have cared where my dueling status was, after all he did say at the Battle City finals that I shouldn't be there and tried to get rid of me. There has to be more to it. But then he was always the driving force that got my fire up to try harder. Shizuka was my inspiration but Seto Kaiba brought out my fire mainly because he just got on my nerves. Everyone has always done things for me saying I'd never make it or to be anything and Seto he just drove that home to me. I had to prove him wrong in the end, I think I did but then my father entered the picture, violently.

I sigh to myself as I enter the school and go to my first class. I should probably forget about it but there are things about Kaiba I want to know, I promised I wouldn't push him though. Maybe I should just give it up, he may be kind to me but he still doesn't want friendship or anything else. It's a lost cause of me trying anymore but then Yugi still hasn't even thought of Kaiba being his rival, he's friends with everyone.

"Hey Jou! Over here!" Anzu yells at me from the other end of the classroom. I swear there is no way to confuse her with anyone but her, so loud and perky but with such an attitude. Well maybe not attitude more of spunk. Mai was the attitude but it wasn't a bad one, man I miss her.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We just wanted to remark how great you look and how happy you seem. For a while you had us really worried but now everything seems like before. Whatever happened to turn things around for you we're happy for you," Yugi says in his pep talk, sincere, kind voice. He is my best bud and I wouldn't trade him for the world. But is what they are saying really true? Am I as happy as I was before? Has living with Kaiba and Mokuba really changed me that much? I mean I haven't had thoughts of wanting to throw myself off the bridge anymore and with my dad out of the picture my life is pretty damn near perfect. Maybe I could call Mai, and just maybe, maybe she'd take this idiot back…

I must say today was pretty great. I was able to just be with my pals and not have to worry. Plus I think I might look Mai up. Who knows maybe I'll go over to Yugi's again! My life is really turning around. Or…maybe it's going to hell.

Across the street in clothing that clearly hasn't been washed is on a somewhat overweight man. I can feel the chills running down my spine and the fear I know all too well. I'm paralyzed just watching him walking, I want to run away but I just can't move.

"Eh? Hey you boy what you are you looking…Well, well Jounouchi Katsuya you finally show your face to your dear old dad again! You have no idea what trouble you've caused. When I get you home boy you are going to pay for everything you've done and you're going to tell your dear daddy, who has been worried sick about his only son, where you've been." I can't do anything but tremble; he has me all over again. I'm sweating bullets and I'm on the edge of tears but my throat is so dry. I feel like I'm going to throw up but it just turns and knots in my stomach. He is advancing on me. "What boy, cat got your tongue? Maybe I should release that for you."

"No…d-dad…" I choke out. I'm surprised I was able to say anything but I seem to have made him angrier by speaking. He reaches out and grabs my arm. I can still feel the calluses that are all over them rough, dry, dirty, and hurtful. It seems that my arm is already bruising beneath his hand. He is coming closer to me with his fists raised. It hits solidly just below and to the side of my eye and I hit the ground. I look up at him grinning above me and he slams his foot down on my chest. I just squeeze my eyes tightly closed to stop me from crying. I can hear my father getting lower and he is touching my hips. Where is help when you really need it? I open my eyes and I can see the Kaiba Corp. building. What would Kaiba think of me not even fighting? Why aren't I fighting him? I've come so far I can't lose it now, not now! I take my chance by slamming a clenched fist square in his face. The 'man' falls back and to the side amazed that I hit him. I jump to my feet and try to run but he grabs me. We struggle for a while before I manage to break free and run.

I don't stop running until I reach home, once there I run straight to my room and access the damage to my body. It's not actually that bad considering what I could have, a few bruises and a future black eye but other wise I'm fine psychically. Emotionally however, I don't know, I guess for some reason I thought when I left him to be here I'd never see him again or something. It just shows that all good things end and leave you battered. I'm just lucky that I was able to be semi happy while I could.

"Jou? Are you in there? I saw you fly by me on the way inside the house. I'm just wondering if something is wrong." I hadn't heard the knocking at my door that is even if Mokuba had knocked. I really don't have the time of day for him right now. I don't want to see anyone; I just want to be alone.

"No, go away. I'm fine, just go do homework or something." I know I sound meaner then I mean to be but I just want to be left alone. I can hear him sigh behind the door and mummer something I can't hear. After a few minutes I guess that he has left. I just sit here staring at the mirror across from me. I don't really know what is going on, I just feel anger and something else I can't quite describe. I seem to be getting lost in my own eyes and hating them the more I stare.

I get up and throw the mirror to the floor and it shatters. I rip the paintings off the wall throwing them every which way. I'm knocking the dressers over and throwing plants against the wall. I even flip my mattress off the frame and onto the floor. I don't know how long I have carry on doing this but it must be quite awhile before I finally sit in the corner, where my mattress had landed. I am just curling into myself not knowing what to do. I want someone to save me but there is no one here, like always.

Seto

"Um Seto I think there is something wrong with Katsuya," my little brother says over the phone. I can feel part of my body go cold, could the pup be hurt? I don't bother to ask.

"I'll be there in a minute Mokuba just go do your homework." I hang up the phone and on my way out I shout to my idiot secretary that I'm gone for the night and I am not to be bothered. Nothing is going fast enough, damn these morons. Can't they tell I am in a hurry? "Driver!" I bark, "I don't care what you have to do it but if you don't speed up you're going to be out of a job!"

We arrive a few minutes later and I jump out of the limo without saying a word. Mokuba is waiting in the living room and I don't even have to ask where Katsuya is, he simply tells me without looking up and I head to his room. I knock lightly on the door and speak softly, "Jounouchi are you in there?" No reply comes so I open the door and my mouth drops to the floor. He has totally destroyed the room and I feel anger rise inside of me that is begging to be let out. I am going to kill that damn mutt for all the damage he has caused!

"Go away…" I hear in a whisper that is barely audible. I doubt I was even intended to hear it but I did and that's when I noticed him hunched over in the corner with his knees pulled into his chest. I walk over to him, picking my way among the broken objects and kneel down before him.

"Jounouchi what the hell is wrong with you? Get up and stop sniveling on the ground like a beaten dog." He says nothing and it probably wasn't the best way to break the silence either but I've never been good with people. I try another approach, "Jou-Katsuya what is wrong with you?" At his first name he looked up at me with tear brimmed eyes, I soften. I go to my knees and wipe one of his tears away with my thumb. "Katsuya what happened to make you like this?" He just continues to stare as if I were but a ghost and would vanish at any moment. "Katsuya I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong. I promised I would help you, now let me."

"Help Me…" he murmured into his knees and then without any warning he launched himself at me. I'm stunned and my eyes go wide. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my chest. I can feel him shaking in my arms, and his tears soaking into my shirt. I hold him close to me and set my chin upon his golden locks. We must have stayed like that for an hour or so, him crying and muttering things I couldn't understand. I simply holding him and occasionally cooing to him and saying it is all right. This is so strange to me, being kind and gentle like this. I haven't even done this sort of thing with Mokuba in a long, long time. The closeness feels good and warming, something I didn't think I needed. So many things I hide and some I guess even from myself. This pup hides things too but are they the same things?

I nuzzle my face into the gold locks that smell slightly of ginger and stare at the wall across from me. The pup is scared, my pup is scared and hurting and I wasn't there to protect him. Whoever or whatever hurt him is going to pay for crossing me. "Katsuya, what happened?" I whisper to him as gently as I can manage without giving off a hint of my anger I feel boiling within me. I can hear him sniffling and then without warning he jolts out of my arms. There is a light pink hue over his face and he looks ashamed. "Jounouchi?"

"Go away I'm fine just forget this," he says in an icy tone that sounds a lot like me. I study him, I know he is lying but why would he lie?

"Bull shit," I snap and he looks at me. "I'm not a fool Jounouchi, do not play me for one. Tell me who the hell caused you to destroy my room and cry like a little baby." He says nothing to my words and I wonder why he hasn't retaliated yet, this isn't like him. This beaten dog act of his doesn't suit him, he isn't the type to roll over and play dead. There is only one person I know of that can make him behave that way. "What did he do to you? Did he touch you?" I pause waiting for answer, "Damn it Jounouchi! Answer me!" his eyes shift and he speaks very quietly.

"I was afraid of him, all over again. Nothing has changed. As long as I am his son no matter what I do I'm just his slut!" he chokes on the last and he began to cry again. I just keep looking at him and he meets my eyes; so much pain, so much fear I see behind his and I can feel it all through my body. "I'm worthless Seto, you've been right all along. I am nothing but a dog and a half rate duelist. You were right all along…I just didn't want to accept it. I finally understand why you hated me so much, why you hate me so much…" Hate him? I don't hate him, I never hated him; this is my fault just as much as that old man's. I have to set things right. He has saved Mokuba's life before and he has always helped out even when I was a total bastard to him. I will fix this.

"Jounouchi I don't hate you, I've never hated YOU. It was myself that I hated, never you. I wasn't right Jounouchi; those things were never the truth. Have never been and have never will be what I thought of you." I sigh to myself and I can't really look at him right now. I have to force myself, I can't bail out. I'm no quitter and I'm not going to quit now. His soft eyes are staring at me, completely unreadable and he drops his head. I reach to the pup and run my thumb over the tear streaks on his face. From there the rest just seems so natural, he leans into my chest and I take him back into my arms. I can feel him playing with the buttons on my shirt and I know he is itching to ask me. "Katsuya-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I need to…to not be alone," he says in a soft whimper.

"Come on let's get out of this room." I stand and he fallows me out. I shut the door behind me with one glance back into the room.

Katsuya

My eyes flutter open and I see the dark blue walls of Seto's room. Then I remember what happened yesterday, he had been there for me. In all the times I had been alone he was there for me and not because he had to but because he wanted to be with me. I shift to my side and look up at him with his head cranked in an odd position that looks extremely uncomfortable. I roll back onto my back next to him and rest my head in my hands. Seto is an odd guy, he always tried to make it seem he wanted nothing to do with my friends and I but he always seemed to be around us and not only that but he never objected when others referred to us as his friends. The guy is a major jackass but he has a soft side…last night was proof of that.

"You're fired…" I hear Seto mumble and I look at him with a smile. Even in his sleep he is controlling, but I suppose where you can't get perfection in life you have to find else where like in dreams. Although that makes no sense when it comes to my weirder dreams of monkeys and pudding.

I scratch my head and sit up to examine the room. It's dark and very gloomy, kind of how I pictured mine if I had money. A hardwood floor and I'm guessing it to be mahogany. Above the bed is a huge picture of a blue eyes white dragon but it isn't one of the better paintings I've seen. It makes me wonder why Kaiba has a slightly imperfect dragon in his room; one would think he'd want the best here. I feel a tug at my arm; I bounce around fast and fall off the bed.

"Ouch! Kaiba what's the big idea with scaring the crap out of me?" I snap but he doesn't answer. He just stares at the Dragon on his wall. I climb back to my feet and sit back on the bed. "Kaiba, you going to answer me?"

"I chose that picture because like me it isn't at full power and isn't at it's perfection. It will become perfection when I do," he says flatly and then looks at me. I have to wonder why he is so obsessed with being perfect and having ultimate power. It's all he ever talks about, all he has ever talked about since the first day I met him. He was pretty crazy then, with that green hair and contacts that hid his blue eyes; he looked as phony as I have been to my friends. I can't help but smirk about that. His bright green hair it wasn't just green but neon green. "Is there something funny mutt?" he asks with a tinge of irritation on his voice. I start to speak then stop and ask a different question from the green hair.

"Kaiba, why are you so obsessed with power and being perfect? What's wrong with being normal?" He grimaces and then lies back on his bed with his arms under his head looking up at the ceiling. Seto remains so quiet I wonder if he has decided to ignore my question all together.

"…I suppose that would be my step father's fault Jounouchi. He was big into power and drove me all night and day. Then when I started to fall asleep he would take my toys and cut weekends off. I was already cutting my emotions off after my parents, so it was easy for him to shape me. I became exactly what he wanted but in the end I came out on top." Seto's face was so still as he spoke and tight lipped, it made me feel as if I was prying again and he would soon turn and beat the crap out of me. "I suppose you're wondering about my parents. You might have asked Mokuba but he doesn't know the truth, he thinks they died in a car accident but I lied to him." I stay silent; slightly afraid if I talk he'll stop. "What really happened was mom died giving birth to Mokuba. Dad remarried and Mokuba came to think that was mom but it wasn't. Then dad left us home alone. Social services came and brought us to the orphanage. He left because he wanted to travel the world with his new wife. I was going on eleven years old." I can't believe what he is telling me, it's so horrible to have your own father just leave you…

"So you felt like no one wanted you and then you were treated like crap. No wonder you've been such an ass." He snorts at my last comment but doesn't look at me. "Kaiba, how long did you know about what was happening to me before now?" I ask quietly while I tug at the thick blanket. I hear Seto make a 'hmm' noise but nothing else. After a few moments he turns to his side and looks me right in the eyes.

"Did he touch you Jou?" he asks in a dry voice that seems to waver slightly. I don't know what to answer him, I don't know if me means yesterday or if he means all the other times. Yesterday he didn't really touch me, not like he use to but he might as well had with how much I crumbled. I frown, I fell to pieces in an instant and the old man knew it. I want revenge so bad but he is my father and in some twisted way I love him.

"No Kaiba, he didn't touch me in the way you mean," I finally answered Seto. I told him the truth he hadn't touched me sexually other then my hips, he had violently though. "Kaiba, I don't get it. Why is it that I want to kill him and have him be gone for my life forever but yet I can't and don't want it to happen to him because he is my father? Even after all he has done to me I still love him as my father, it's like I'm asking to be hurt. You must think I'm a fool. I think I'm a fool," I finish sullenly. His eyes don't waver, nor does he say anything. I sit there feeling awkward and thinking I shouldn't have said anything at all when he abruptly gets up and starts to leave the room. I just stare after him.

"You get some rest," he says stopping with his back to me. "If you need anything just ask a maid or something. I have something to do and I should be back later, but whatever you do, do not leave this house under any circumstance." Seto then continues walking and leaves me in the dark sitting on his bed feeling very exposed.

Seto

I rather not leave the pup now but that man has to pay for what he has done. No one touches my puppy or beats him to what he had become. I never believed anyone would break him, if anyone I always thought it would be me not his father. It is no matter now however, the man has sealed his fate and that is where I intend to put it, he can join my stepfather in hell.

I go outside to my Jaguar and jump in to speed off to that dumpy little neighbor hood that I had walked through not all that long ago. As the other neighborhoods and houses pass by they are nothing more then a blur, I think of one thing, one person. Jounouchi Katsuya was the last person on earth that I thought I would help, but I feel so possessive of him, I always have. I've pretended not to care, pretended I was never grateful but that isn't how it ever was. Upon fooling him I fooled myself. So many things changed within an instant for me and were never the same again. Now, slowly since I've known that mutt I've started changing all over again. I just wish I knew if it was because I saw me in him or if it was something else. Either way I know I want to do this, have wanted to.

I pull up outside of the broken down graying house; using the word house very loosely however, and step out of my car. I don't bother to knock as I shove the door that is hanging off its hinges out of the way and I pick my way around the broken 'things' that cover the floor. The whole house smells of beer, smoke, and even urine. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. How anyone could live this way puts me beside myself and to think that my pup was in this dump. With each step I take a pray that I don't pick up any of this smell on my shoes; they are expensive and I don't feel like buying myself new ones.

I come to a broken down couch with a fat man is lying on it, most likely Katsuya's father. It disgusts me to look at him. I pass by him and head to the only door that seems to be right on the hinges. I try to use the doorknob but it's locked tight. I stand back and look at the door trying to think like the pup. I shift my weight on the floor and I hear a creak. Not an old floor creak but a creak that only sounds when the ground below it is hollow. Crouching down I pop the panel up to see a key on the dirt below on a Kaiba Corp. key chain. I take the key and slide it in the lock to have the door swing open. I walk in and lock the door behind me.

The room is quite normal. They walls are intact and there is glass in the one window. A messy bed, clothes thrown here and there, and some socks hanging from the ceiling. I notice a small refrigerator that is used for a lamp table and many locks on the inside of the door. Everything in the room seems to be battery operated since I can't see any cords or sockets. The floors are carpeted with a fluffy soft moss green, which is very unlike the mud brown flooring in the rest of the house.

I rummage through Katsuya's belongings, looking for anything that is of value and can't be replaced. I can't find much though, a few duel monster cards, some dog tags, and photographs. I take them and put them in my inner pocket of my trench coat. I take a final glance around the room and my eyes come to rest upon a candle and some matches. I pick the matches up and head back to where the old man was laying on the couch. I stand over him and I can see bloodstains on the floor and other items around the room. I wrinkle my nose in disgust for the millionth time and debate whether or not to just hit the dirty fool.

"You ain't the boy. Who the hell are ya?" the man says to me in a thick, hoarse voice. He has Katsuya's hair color, or it had been the same once a long time ago but now it has no luster. I have no attachment to this man and yet I hate him with a furry. "Wait, I know who ya are. You're Kaiba Seto, what the hell is a snobby boy doin' my house?" He reeks of beer and vomit but I don't make any change in my face other then making a sneer.

"I am the last person you'll ever see alive old fool."

"What you talking bout?" he asks me with an unsure voice. He has no idea what I am thinking.

"I am here to punish you for your crimes against Jounouchi Katsuya. May the fires of hell burn your flesh forever," I say with malice lacing every bit of my voice. I laugh manically at his puzzled face.

"How you know the boy?" he asks to my back as I walk away from him. I step out the door and prop it just so it can't be pushed open from inside. I go to the window and take out the matches I picked up. I light one and stare at the flame dance then throw it in the window. I light a few more and toss them in as well and I stand there for a moment to watch them catch on the spilled liquor and start to grow into bigger flames.

As I walk back to my car and I can hear a rustling in the house and several yelps. I climb in calmly and take one last look at the shed that is now beginning to be completely engulfed in flames. A light smile crosses my face and I start my car. I drive away leaving the screams of the dirty fool behind forever and hopefully behind Katsuya.

* * *

Oh my I killed him! what will Katsuya do! stay tuned! lol 


	6. Don't Blame me

**UPDATE!**

**Flame Swordswoman:** lol great minds think alike, right? and thanks  
**astalder27:** thanks. and yes Seto is twisted lol well actuallyI am lol  
**Felidae:** No it isn't one of those Seto saves the day fic's. The killing off of Jou's father was just a minor part of the story. I do a spell check and grammer check but those stupid automated things can only do so much and my eyes are crap so I'll just try harder now About Seto his seeming stupidity will be adressed in this chapter. There is logic to my madness of making Seto stupid seeming lol I'll give you a follow up response at the end of the chappy.  
**Chika of the high Mts:** cough I'm not sure if yo noticed from some hints in other chapters but this is not Seto's first kill. I'm too lazy to find the quotes though.  
**Starr and her Yami Brooke:** Poor Ryou! Don't hurt him! I don't know why it's not working for you. Works for me signed in or not and works for other people o- just refresh?  


* * *

**Don't blame me**

Katsuya

"Yesterday a fire on Woodstock Street took four homes and two lives of the residents. A Mr. Chuvey and Mr. Jounouchi both died in the flames. When firefighters reached the flames they had no choice but to put out the fire before entering the buildings, sadly it was too late. Mr. Jounouchi had a son but he was nowhere to be found on the grounds. The residents are refusing to talk and give any eyewitness accounts. The police are now looking for Jounouchi Katsuya for questioning. In brighter news-" The news caster says in a dry uninterested tone. I can feel my heart pounding but I barely feel alive. My mouth is probably hanging open; I just can't believe it, my father is dead. The TV clicks off.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you just got slapped with a news paper," a dark low voice says. I look toward the direction that the voice came from. There is Seto, all decked out for work looking as if all is the same with the world.

"My father was killed in a fire. All my things, all his things, my life, how it was, has completely gone to ash. My father is dead…" I say with my voice cracking. He seems unfazed and does a shrugging motion with his shoulders.

"I don't see why you should care Jounouchi. He was nothing but a space provider." He speaks so matter a factly; does death not faze him at all? "If you ask me the world is better off without him," he finishes waving his hand in the air carelessly. He turns his back to me and leaves.

There are times where I think he is kind and caring but times like this…I can't even think straight. I can't believe he is gone and this feeling inside me is nothing like I've felt before. I feel like I'm shaking but I'm still. I feel like I'm sweating but I'm dry. I feel like I'm going to cry but I already am. The tears are cold and my heart is aching, he might have not been kind to me and I might have not wanted to be near him but I still loved my father. I still loved him.

I rise from the couch and walk numbly to the stairs where I climb them to my room. I start to open the door when I hear a voice speaking on the phone. I walk over to Seto's door quietly and press my ear against the door to try and hear what he is saying.

"I told you, you fool. At all costs make sure that the investigation does not lead to Jounouchi Katsuya as the main suspect. If at all possible clear his name." There is a pause in Seto's words and I wish I could hear what the person on the other side is saying. "Yes keep paying them off…No I don't care who you pin it on just get them off our tail! Do your damn job and protect my assets." What does he mean his assets? And did he refer to him and I as 'our'? What is he up to and what does he have to do with my dad's investigation? "No, Jou is in the dark he has no idea about this and I'm not going to tell him either, so not one of you better give him any hints or there will be hell to pay. I'll have him stay home for a while so they don't go after him at school. It should be easy enough with him grieving the unexpected loss of his father." He ends the phone call and hangs it up with a click. I have to scurry away from the door and just manage to dart into my room before I hear his bedroom door open.

Standing just inside the room staring at the door I hear him stop at the doorway and I can see his shadow at the door. He says nothing, makes not a sound and then simply leaves my doorway to continue down the hall. Waiting ten minutes I fidget on the inside of my room. When I can't stand waiting anymore I leave my room and quietly go into Seto's. I look around for anything that might be out of place. I don't see anything but I walk over to his phone that is on the table and pick it up. I dial in the numbers for recall and push talk to send the number. There are a few rings and I hear someone pick up, there are noises of cars going by and typing, other than that not much else.

"Hello, Special investigator's office. Patricia Relian speaking," a very feminine voice says over the phone. I can't even speak; Seto was talking to a special investigator on my father's death? I hang up the phone without saying anything and start to go through Seto's desk. Opening a drawer I rummage through some paper and find a few bills with the Domino city hospital name at the top.

Broken ribs, fractured ankles, bruising, mild concussion, internal bleeding, dislocated arm and suspicions of child abuse. All the papers have similar descriptions on them with my name printed in each corner of them. Why does Seto have these? And how did he get his hands on them? I have so many questions and I don't know how I will be able to get the answers. It's not like I can just ask why Seto is trying to keep the cops away from me and has all my debts here.

I look through more of the papers to find a key unlike any other I have seen before. It is smaller then most house keys, like one that goes to a safe and it looks to be made of gold. I look around the room trying to think where a safe might be. I first check the closet but that's too ordinary for Kaiba he'd pick somewhere more meaningful…my eyes land on the Blue eyes above his bed and I go over and try to slide it and then pull it. It doesn't budge so I try pulling on Seto's registry paper to the ownership of Kaiba Corp. This one pops open to expose a button and I push it. I hear a sliding noise coming from the Blue eyes painting. I look to see the image has disappeared and now shows a safe with a keyhole above it. I insert the key and turn it; a panel above the safe door drops open. It looks like a retina scanner, I shake my head and growl, "He has too much time on his hands."

"And you have to much time on your hands Jounouchi," the cool icy voice of Kaiba says behind me. I turn reluctantly to see him standing behind me. He shoves me out of the way and reaches out to close the panel. But for once I actually act in a dazed state. I grab Kaiba and push him down to the level of the retina scanner and hold him as still as possible until I hear a beep sound. I mean to release his head easily but by this time he has gotten his bearings back and he jerks away from me then flips me over onto my face on the floor. I have to lie here stupidly and I turn my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye. He is smirking at me.

"What's the big idea Kaiba?" I snarl as I jerk about trying to get lose but I know it's useless since Kaiba is sitting on my back. "Get off me! I'm not one of your damn chairs!"

"I know my chairs aren't as comfortable." He says flatly with laced amusement tied in; I only snort at him. "I don't know where you get off Jounouchi. You ask me what the big idea is and here you are in my room trying to break into a safe and then you grab me. I had every right to pound you into the ground. Just be happy I didn't." Okay so he has me there but he is keeping things from me and I have a right to know what they are.

"Why don't you try explaining to me why you have my doctor's bills here and why you were talking to someone about me on the phone?" I snap. I realize now that it was a bad thing to say but at least I didn't give away that I know who the person was. "Kaiba? Hey I'm talking to you." He doesn't answer me and I turn my head to see him no longer on me but walking unsurely to the bathroom with one hand on his head. Most likely he's been bitten by another migraine. I see this as my opportunity, so I get up and go over to the safe and open it. Inside there are a few items. Some dog tags, duel monster cards and a couple pictures. I pick up the pictures and they are of my sister and my mother. A few even have us all in it before mom left. I remember this particular one because for the longest time I had it sitting on my refrigerator next to my bed. Everything in here is mine that I had at my father's house. Why does Kaiba have these? When did he get them? Could he have…I can hear Kaiba coming back and I put my things back in the safe then run out of the room.

Seto

As I come back into my room I notice that the pup is gone and that the safe is swinging open. I fumble through the items but nothing is missing. I close the safe and lock it and then put the key in a drawer near my closet door. I take a look around the room to see if the mutt has touched anything else but I don't see anything. I need to be more careful or the mutt will ruin everything. If he were to find out what I have done and am planning there is no telling what a mess he would make of it. He doesn't belong in the fast paced world of competition and if he were to get mixed up in it I would be ruined.

My plan hit me when I came home last night. I was looking over his objects and I remembered how horrible I have been to him and how I am only viewed as a cut throat cold hearted business man in the world. I've gone over it in my head and I know just what I have to do and it will all be possible because of Jounouchi Katsuya. I knew he would be useful to me.

I walk down the stairs not expecting to run into anyone but he is standing there and only glances at me, "I'm going for a walk I'll be back later." He's leaving? I can't allow that, if they see him on the streets the police might get a hold of him and he might mention me, I can't have that happen.

"You're not going anywhere Jounouchi. You are grounded to this house for the next several weeks," I state flatly while looking down at him with my cold eyes. He locks eyes with mine and he looks angry but there is no resistance in them.

"I may be living here Kaiba but you don't own me and you can't tell me what to do. If I want to go for a walk I will whether you like it or not. Okay dad?" His tone holds no emotion but seems ready to crack into a sob. I don't know how to react to this new face of him.

"I would have to say otherwise mutt. I pay for your food, room, clothes, schooling, medical bills, debts, and insurance; I'd say that entitles me to tell you what you can and can't do when you are under my roof." The ungrateful mutt has no thanks for everything I do for him.

"I never asked for you to help me Kaiba!" he yells at me while clenching his fists. He looks like he wants to hit me but he is too far away.

"If you didn't want my help you shouldn't have taken it. It's not like I really wanted to help you mutt," I snap in response. I know it's a lie and he probably knows it too but that really doesn't matter at the moment.

"If you didn't want to help me you shouldn't have talked to me! You shouldn't have comforted me! And you shouldn't have come to get me! You should have just let me jump that night! It would have saved me a lot of grief and you wouldn't have been burdened with me." He comes closer to me in his yelling and looks to the side and continued more calmly, "Come to think of it you don't gain anything by helping me. Why would you do that?" I only stare back at him for a long time, solemnly.

"What makes you think I'm not getting anything out of it?" I reply coolly with a light smirk. It was the closest thing I could say to truth. That one line always boarders' lie and truth that I always seem to base my words upon. I could never tell him my true intentions because that would ruin it. Yes I may be obsessed with the dog but he is useful to me. The catch is he is only useful to me if he trusts me and I've never been a real people person.

"What then? What do you get out of it? Control over my life? To make me feel like I owe you!" he shouts the last part at me and he does seem resentful. Before I can reply he turns and stomps out the door. I rush out and I can't see him anywhere. I pick my phone up out of my pocket and dial a quick number to my security team.

With a sigh I click the phone off after hearing they lost him on the cameras. My guess is he kicked them in since they lost a few of them. Where could he be going?

Katsuya

He always gets on my nerves, why does he always have to pick at me? Can't he mind his own business? I'm sick of secrets and I'm going to find out what it is he keeping from me. People need to stop babying me I'm fine on my own.

I stop short in front of the Police station and go in to the main desk but no one seems to be paying attention to me. So I stand at the desk just waiting for someone to notice. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn to see a tall bulky man with pinched facial features.

"You're Jounouchi Katsuya aren't you?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I nod my reply. "You better come with me then." He turns and walks down the hall without looking back. My guess is he already knew I was fallowing, there isn't anything else I could have done.

"So, uh, heard you people were lookin for me and I uh, have some questions…" I say timidly as he opens a door to a small box room with no natural light to speak of. The first thing that entered my mind was an interrogation room but don't those normally have a two-way mirror?

"Take a seat son," he tells me as he pulls himself up a chair and sits down loosely to rest his feet up on the table. I sit slowly and don't say anything. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your father and neighbor but I have some questions I need you to answer. Just standard procedure." I sigh inwardly; this isn't going to be a pleasant experience especially if they know anything about my past. "I know this will be hard for you but to make you feel better I'll let you ask me some questions after I'm through, alright?" he asks while twirling a pencil between his fingers.

"Yes of course sir. But could I ask for your name so I know who to refer to?" He suddenly looks embarrassed and apologetic but almost as if he just picked up on something.

"Of yes, I'm very sorry. You can just call me Yabiaro." When he said his name he seemed to look at me more intently as if I should recognize the name, obviously I didn't and half smiled at him instead. Relaxing again he pushed further back in the chair, "You know Mr. Jounouchi you're very interesting young man. When I went to go look through your report papers to see if I could think of a place you could be they were gone. Every single one, I mean there were papers there with your name on them but they were fakes. I thought it the strangest thing, don't you?" I didn't respond only wondered why anyone would change my papers. He shifted in his chair, "Mr. Jounouchi where were you the day your father died?"

"I was at a-" I wasn't sure what to call Kaiba. A friend? An ally? "I was at a baby sitting job." Okay so Mokuba is old enough to not need a babysitter but I can't think of anything better to say for where I was. Mr. Yabiaro leaned forward and grabbed a note pad and wrote something down on it.

"Mmhm, and you care to tell me who the client was?" I gulp lightly trying to not let him notice. If I say Kaiba he'll kill me if he finds out so what do I say?

"They…are a rich family and it would breech the confidentiality they made me commit to before taking the job if I told you who." Hey that lie wasn't half bad, but I'm starting to feel nervous with him making a lil note after every word I say.

"So is that where you have been?" He asks in a flat tone and I nod a reply. "I see. Mr. Jounouchi tell me what your father was like as a person to live with." I sigh.

"Well he wasn't much to live with, if he wasn't out he was smoking, drinking, or with whatever woman he managed to get drunk enough to come home."

"Would you say that your father was ill?" I nodded. There wasn't much else I could say. "When we were looking through the house after the fire we found a door with quite a few locks and the inside seemed to be much nicer then the rest of the house." I nodded to this.

"Yeah that was my room. I made sure it was always clean and neat. Dad had the run of the rest of the house and I just invested in a door since I couldn't stand the smell. I also didn't want him to get confused and think my bed was a toilet or something." I said quickly trying to tell him as much of the truth without revealing too much. He wrote something down and then flashed a thin smile at me.

"It would be much easier to ask questions if I had your files to refer to. I guess I'll just have to go by memory. Let me think now, if memory serves a while back you use to be mixed up in some heavy gangs, correct?" Reluctantly I nod again with shame on my face. "Judging by your face you are no longer apart of them?"

"No I'm not. It was a dark time and I was lost but when they started hurting people that were just innocent by standers, I got out." That was a half-truth. The real truth is I stayed in the gang when they started hurting people it was when they wanted me to kill someone when I tried revolting. It hadn't gone over so smooth and they cornered me in a warehouse when I tried to stop them from hurting some kid. Somehow though Honda showed up and we both got through it. We were much closer after that even though I had thought he was only babying me at the time. Then they had their final protest through the hall monitor, which is where Yug and I came to terms.

"Do you think one of your old buddy's might have been the one to kill your father?" he asked.

"Them? Nah, it's been too long and…did you say killed him? I thought it was an accident or something you think it was murder?" He reached down to a briefcase that I have just noticed and pulled out some pictures of our door way all blocked up.

"Someone deliberately trapped your father in that burning house and we believe your neighbor was just an unfortunate bystander. Tell me, how would you imagine it being an accident?" I can't believe it was a set up. I don't know anyone who would do anything like that, that I currently hold in my life but then Kaiba did have some of my things…

"…Well as I said dad wasn't one to clean so the ground was just soaked with beer and I guess I figured he passed out with a lit cigarette and it caught fire on the floor or something." I remember how many times I found him like that. Where I had to dose the cigarette to put the flame out which wasn't always easy because the beer everywhere and of course mixed with my blood and the blood of whores.

"Would you say that you disliked your father?" Mr. Yobiaro asks jolting me out of my thoughts.

"I uh, well yeah, I didn't like my dad at all. Many times he drove me to extreme things. We didn't have a good relationship." After I spoke I realized how bad that sounded, "Well I mean we didn't get along and I didn't like him but I still loved him, I mean he is still my dad." Mr. Yobiaro made a sound in his throat and looked down at his paper as he wrote for at least 5 minutes. It made me feel agitated to be sitting only being able to hear myself, and him breathe and the light scratching of the pencil lead on the paper.

"Would you say you are a violent, Mr. Jounouchi? From your school reports it says you get in an awful amount of fights." Is he trying to say I did it?

"I've been known for getting in fights but they were always provoked, I can't believe you people think I killed my own father…" I can feel tears rising in my eyes but I suck them down. Mr. Yobiaro reaches down and pulls out some pictures of my room.

"Do you see anything out of place or missing from these shots? It could clear you if we were to find some of your items on someone else." I study the pictures hard and the first thing I noticed was everything was out of place as if someone had been looking for something. I had my room completely memorized incase my dad ever gone in and the way it looks now someone defiantly went through my room.

"Everything is out of place." I pointed to a few of my things and then pointed to where they had been. That's when I noticed, my matches for my candles were gone and some of my photos along with my Duel Monster Cards and dog tags, the very photos, Duel Monster Cards, and dog tags that I saw in Kaiba's safe.

"Is there anything wrong Mr. Jounouchi?" I hear myself being asked and I look up.

"The matches for my candles are gone and something is missing." He crooks his eyebrow up at this. Should I tell him? Should I tell him about Kaiba? "I uh…my Duel Monster cards are missing. Maybe someone was trying to steal my rare cards and dad saw them. So they had to stop him…" I didn't know what else I could say, all of a sudden I'm an overwhelming urge to run but I can't.

"Are you sure that's all that is missing Mr. Jounouchi? The room is awfully charred. They could have easily burned up." He seems to be pressing at something more. Does he know I'm lying? Is he trying to get me to convict myself? He is leaning towards me now and his stare is making my bones quake.

"N-no sir. Nothing that I can think of at the moment but I guess they could have been burnt but my dog tags and frames wouldn't have melted so quick." I can feel my sweat starting to form at my hairline. He sits back again and seems content with what I said. Mr. Yabiaro closes is note pad in front of me and lets out a sigh.

"Well is there anything you want to ask me?" I shake my head no rapidly. I just want to get out of this room! "Well alright but if you remember something more give me a call." He stands and opens the door for me and I practically jump out of it. "Is there a place or a number I can reach you at Mr. Jounouchi?" I hear him ask behind me but I'm not bothering to turn, I really need some air.

Seto

I've been pacing in here for about an hour. I have all of Jounouchi's belongings spread out across the coffee table. I keep looking back at them. Why I first put them there I'm still not sure but I did. I hear the front door open and I look up. There are some footsteps and then I see the pup walk by the door. "Jounouchi," I say to get his attention. He returns to the door way and I see his eyes divert to the items on the table and then look back at me. "I'm sorry Jounouchi."

"For what? Robbing my room or is there something else involving matches?" So he knows. I can hear a tint of distrust, anger, and fear in his voice. I step closer and he steps back. I look at him as honestly as I can.

"Maybe someday you'll understand why Jounouchi. But know it wasn't done to hurt you." I know my words are probably going in one ear and out the other after all it is Katsuya.

"Not done to hurt me? Goddamn Kaiba he is still my father! My sister's father! And what's worse they think I did it! They think I'm the one that killed my father! I may have hated him as a person but he was still my dad! This is all because of you!" his voice is cracking with emotion and I can't do anything but stand here and listen. I knew he wouldn't take it well but he'll see one day it was for the best. "You think everyone's life is assessable to you! Well here's a tip rich boy stay out of my life! All you have ever done is hurt me! At least I have good memories of my dad but you, you I have nothing other than being treated horribly!" His face is streaming with tears and his cheeks are pink with frustration.

"Katsuya-"

"No! Don't you ever use my first name again! You don't deserve it!" He yells at me. He turns and starts to walk away but turns back to me and looks me dead in the eyes, "I hate you Seto Kaiba." A searing pain runs through my chest. All I can do is watch him walk away from me.

"I did it for you Jou. Why do you hate me for this?"

* * *

Poor Seto! all confused and stuff! 

Felidae as you can see Seto has taken care of his little problema with being reconized. I made him act reckless as he tends to when he is pissed lol. "I lost in my tournament! I'm blowing this place up now!"and he did do that. He is not always logical and rational besides that with his ego I can't really seeing him caring about police or believing he has anything to worry about when he is so powerful. Some might think it's a misconception but I find it to be truth. Seto is being faced with wanting to let Jounouchi in and not wanting to need or want anyone near him so he will be floating back and forth of walls falling and being built back up. He is in a personal struggle.

anyways! Reveiw!


	7. Come Home

Come home as been re-updatedMarch 3rd 2005with minor changes and a whole new section so please read! 

* * *

Come Home

Katsuya

"Jounouchi-kun! Where are you going?" I can hear Mokuba yell at me. I just keep walking. I can't stop until I reach Yugi's. I have to get out of this house, and away from him. "Jou!" He grabs hold of my arm and stops me in my tracks. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go for awhile Mokuba. I don't know if I'll be back but if you want to find me come over to Yugi's," I reply to him without looking; I don't want him to see my face. I feel him release me and I continue on my way out but I stop at the door, "Don't tell your brother where I am. I don't want him to come looking for me." I walk out leaving him behind.

After the blow up I called Yugi and spilled everything that has happened to me. He told me I could stay with him as long as I needed to but I can't see myself staying there for more then a few days. Either way it'll get me away from the Kaiba's and some time to think.

"Jounouchi-kun, please come in," Yugi says to me as he moves out of the way for me to enter the house. "You can stay in my room and I'll bunk with Atemu," he says cheerily while leading the way to the stairs. He always act's as if everything is normal and I guess I find that comforting in a way. I realize how I often forget how Yugi and Atemu separated and are now both two different physical people. I sit on his bed and watch Yugi close the door, then turn to me.

"Ya know Yug you don't have to give me your room. I'd be fine on the couch or something. But I do appreciate you letting me stay for a bit, I didn't really know where else to go." I drop my head and stare at me feet. I feel like a moron and completely unworthy of any amount of kindness from Yugi.

"Jou we're best friends I wouldn't have you stay the couch," he replies with a smile, "I told you that anytime you need a place to stay this home is always open to you. I just wish you had told me sooner what was going on, maybe I could have helped somehow." I look up at Yugi with tears brimming my eyes.

"Yugi you are the best friend I've ever had, you're like a brother to me and you've done more for me then I could ever ask. But I have to ask something of you now." I stop and wait to see if he is going to say anything. He doesn't so I continue, "I need to know what you think I should do regarding Kaiba. I keep going over it in my head and I am scared, angry and so many other things mixed in together. Part of me wants to forgive him but I have no idea why. He says he did it for me and not to hurt me but…Yug what do I do?"

"Well Jou-kun I don't really know," he says timidly while placing his hand on the back of his head as if he means to scratch it. "Kaiba has done some pretty slimy things he has denied his past and our outreach to be friends for a really long time. Now he has finally taken some friendship but done something…really bad. I don't know what to make of it…but I do believe," he moves his hand to his chin and looks down thoughtfully. "I believe that he truly didn't mean to hurt you." I feel my face turn to a scowl and I look at Yugi hopelessly. I have no where to go, no one who cares, my mother would never let me in since she probably thinks I'm the one who did it.

"He was much easier to understand when he was an asshole all the time," I say growling. "Yug why do you think that he would think that would be a good thing for me?"

"Well Jou I guess, from what you told me, he would be getting rid of your problems," Yugi replied solemnly. "You were so unhappy before and then Kaiba took you in and you just flourished. Maybe he saw what your dad did and felt that if your dad was gone then your unhappiness would be as well?" I blink at Yugi then fall back to the bed to stare up at the ceiling. It would be like him to do that but then I have to ask why would Kaiba care? I never get a straight answer as to why he has an interest in seeing me happy. I just don't understand him.

I've been trying to be out as much as possible so I don't impose on Yugi but I can't help but feel like I am anyway. It looks like I'm going to have to stay with him longer than I had hoped. I know Yugi doesn't mind but I don't like that I have nothing to give him in return.

Today I've decided I need to back to my old home. The thought of doing this has been in my mind for some while but I haven't had the courage to go. I think what I might find is what scares me the most. It's not that I think the burned up house is going to scare me but the memories. Since I had been with Kaiba I have been suppressing them to the back of my mind. But now that my father is dead I haven't been able to have much time at all where his face hasn't been on my mind.

I grab my coat and head out the door. I left Yugi a note on the table telling him I'd be out for awhile. Walking down the street I look at the homes. They are all rather picturesque with nothing particularly usual to set any of them apart, just average houses. I haven't lived in one of those in a long time. Back when mom was still with us I think. Then I ended up in the dump that has burned down and then at Kaiba's. It was a huge change, rags to riches in a way only I'm guest.

I round the corner onto my old street. Everything looks the same as it had before only maybe a little dumpier. Ahead I can see the condemned tape flapping in the breeze. Now in front of my old home I can see that no one has bothered to board it up. It would figure no one ever bothers to take care of the crappiest neighborhoods or the houses in it. Any grass that had been growing on our lawn is now completely gone with just a black residue remaining. Two of the neighbors houses are in the same shape as mine only its obvious mine is where the fire started. There is a stringy black substance dangling off the roof, my guess it's the remaining shingles we had. I guess the fire melted them.

I walk forward and duck under a beam. Inside there really isn't anything left except black ashes. I don't linger long in the main room and make my way quickly but carefully to my old room. My room is also blackened and water stained, it seems to have the least damage. Most of my things are still in one piece, although, unusable. Kicking the black wads around, which I guess was once clothing, I make my way around the room. There isn't anything here I have any real attachment to, Kaiba took what I would've. I blink and as I reopen my eyes I think I can see Kaiba here looking through my things. His normal uptight self with no concern or worry of being caught, everything is calculated. I blink again and the image is gone. I shake my head and turn to go out. I don't want to stop in the main room, the room of my torment. I do stop though and force myself to look at it all, and well. I can tell what was the couch due to it being the biggest back mass in the room. For a moment I think I can hear the old man breathing but I shake my head. So many times I had to hear him breath and say my name while he made me bleed.

I shudder, how could have he had done those things to me? Maybe I was not a good son, maybe I should have…a tear rolls down my face. My feelings are so conflicting. I hated the old man for what he had done to me and for what I will never be able to remove from my mind but I also loved him. He was my father, my sister's father. He had been a good man once, if only he hadn't lost his job things might have worked out okay and we might have stayed a family. It's too late now, it was too late the first time he hit me. I can still remember all those days and nights that I hoped for someone to rescue me. Never did I wish for his death though, I never did. Kaiba has removed him from my life but he will never be erased from my thoughts. I wonder if I can move on or will I just feel this guilt? If I hadn't gone to Kaiba, if he hadn't taken me in, or held me while I cried…why did Kaiba hold me? Why did he hold anger for my father, a man he had never met? It was my problem not his, he had no right!

The tears are flowing freely down my face now as I think of that day where I ran to Kaiba's. He had no right to do what he did, it makes me sick to think about it but at the same time I feel comforted at the remembrance of him holding me. I leave the darkened house only to turn to look at it once. I will never return here, to my home it is no longer apart of my life, or of me. I will leave the memories here with my father; I'll let them rot because I have no use for them anymore. Walking away from the house and back toward Yugi's I wonder what Kaiba was thinking when he left the burning house behind.

Seto

I haven't seen the Jounouchi for over a week now. Where could he be? I push the door of his room open and look around. It seems so empty and cold. I shiver; will he come back home? I start to pick up his things and clean out his drawers. I've been putting this off for a few days. I'll have the room redone once his things are out. I keep coming in here to look for him but of course he isn't here and it only hurts more to see his things still here. After I get rid of them I know things will be better. I have more important things to worry about.

"Big brother!" I can hear Mokuba call from the hall. I look to the doorway.

"I'm in Jounouchi's old room Mokuba," I reply. Within a few minutes I see his black haired head bounce into the room.

"What are you doing this Jou's things Seto?" I don't answer him. "Seto it's rude not to answer. What are you doing with them?"

"Removing them, they don't belong here anymore," I snap without looking at him. I can feel his happy presence change to one of concern and worry.

"Big brother I don't know what happened between the two of you…but I think Jou will want his things when he comes back. That is unless you don't think he will." I only grunt a reply. Mokuba has no need to worry over things that don't involve him. "I see…" I look up to see that he has dropped his eyes to look at the floor. "Maybe I pushed too hard. I was always asking for him to hang with me, maybe I'm the reason Jou left." His tone is so sad; it sends a pang through my chest. I put down Jounouchi's things to go and kneel in front of Mokuba.

"Jounouchi leaving had nothing to do with you Mokuba," I say gently while placing my hand on his shoulder. "He had some things to sort out so he needed to leave for awhile. It had nothing to do with you Mokuba so get that out of you head right now. Jounouchi will be back. I'm sure he told you where he went so you can go visit him whenever you like." I looks up at me and smiles lightly. I stand and turn him around. "Now go play or something."

"Alright," he says in a happier tone and then dashes out of the room. I turn back to Jounouchi's things. Picking them up I bring them all into another bedroom that is closer to mine and put them on the bed. I don't know what I'm going to do with them just yet so for now I'll keep them in this room.

People talking suddenly fills the house, echoing down the halls. Mokuba must be watching TV. I leave the room locking the door behind me and then head into my own. Inside I grab a briefcase then go downstairs to a waiting limo.

As the limo parks in front of the main Kaiba Corp. building I step out, "Don't bother picking me up unless I call." The driver nods and I continue inside to my office. I'm vaguely aware of people saying hello and scurrying about the halls. Standing in front of my door it opens and I go in. I place the brief down on my desk and look out the window. All the people running around the city are no bigger than ants with even less importance to me but somewhere down there is Jounouchi, hating me.

Turning back to my desk I sit and open the briefcase. Inside I'm surprised to see a photograph of Mokuba and Jounouchi trying to grab onto some frogs. When I told them I didn't care what they did as long as it didn't cost me money or to anything I use I never thought they actually would. I feel the side my mouth curve up into a half smile. I open a drawer of my desk and place the picture inside. I would wonder how it got in there but I already know Mokuba must have, but why?

Katsuya

When I went to bed after coming back from my old house I was plagued with memories of my family. I woke up during the night crying. When I came down stairs that morning everyone was looking at me oddly, I guess they heard but no one asked me about it.

I sit up in bed looking out the window. Another week has passed without seeing the Kaiba's or any word that he was looking for me. I push the blankets off and pull on a pair of jeans. Down stairs I can hear Yugi talking.

"Jou! You have a guest can I send him up?" I blink. I guest for me? Could it be Kaiba or the police? Nah, neither Kaiba nor the police would come up here. I yank a shirt over my head.

"Yeah Yug, send them up," I yell back. In a couple of seconds the door swings open and I'm tackled from behind. "Yaah!" I yelp. I can hear a faint giggle.

"I've missed you Jou-kun!" I turn around to see Mokuba. My mouth drops open. He laughs at me, "Surprised?"

"Uh, well yeah. You were one of the last people I expected. Does your brother know you're here?" He shakes his head and I sit on the bed.

"No, he said I can come see you whenever I like though!" Suddenly he looks sad, "The house has been very quiet with you gone." I cock my head to the side.

"Your brother is there I know he's not much of a noise maker but he's something. After all-" I stop as I see him shaking his head. "What?" I ask.

"Seto hasn't been around much. He's been leaving for work early and then coming home late. I barely see him anymore and then when he is home he locks himself up in a room." I motion for Mokuba to sit but instead of coming over to sit on the bed he just plops down on the floor. "He says you'll come home but he's moved all of your things out of your room, I don't know where."

"What? He had better have not thrown them out!" I say aggravated but then I see Mokuba's face. "I don't know if I can go back there, Mokuba."

"Yes you can! I want you to come back and so does Seto!" Now it's my turn to shake my head and look sad. I wish I could tell Mokuba to help him understand but if he were to know what his brother has done, their relationship would be forever changed.

"Your brother is who drove me out Mokuba. He has…hurt me deeply and I don't think I can ever forgive him." Suddenly I feel a hot fury inside my head, "And I will not give him the satisfaction of going back to him! If he misses me so much then he can come and get me!" I sigh, "I'm sorry Mokuba, I can't."

"I see," he drops his head so I can't see his eyes under his hair. "I should be getting back home," he says standing. "It was nice to see you again."

"Like-wise," I reply. He nods then leaves. I know I've disappointed him but I can't go back there. Kaiba has done something to me and I don't mean just the business with my father. When I think about him my heart hurts and I feel angry but at the same time I want to smile. I hate to admit it but I miss him and his arrogant attitude. I feel like all my limbs are being pulled in different directions.

Down stairs I bump into Yugi, "Hey Yugi, I'm going to go out for awhile, don't expect me back until late." He nods with a smile and then I watch as he flings a glob of pudding at Atemu. This will defiantly get messy; I'm out of here!

I've been wandering around town all day. I almost landed myself in a few fights but I was able to make a get away, the last thing I need is another medical bill. It's dark now and the town is quiet, everyone has gone to bed. I head toward the bridge. I can see someone leaning over the railing. As I come closer the person comes into view; a dark trench coat and brown hair that falls into his face but by no means is messy. I duck behind a lamppost; okay not a great hiding place.

I can see his head turn in my direction and I dive under a bush. Now looking out from the bush I can see that he was looking at a car that was coming up to the bridge. Wiping the dirt out of my eyes I fix my sight onto Kaiba. Why is here? He should be home with Mokuba not standing on a bridge, unless he is thinking what I was when I first came here. I feel a panic wash over me but it fades as quickly as it came. Kaiba wouldn't be so foolish and he certain wouldn't do something like that just over me…but why does he look so sad? I know I'm far away and I have a crapped up view but the expression on his face is too clear not to make out. I've never seen him look like this.

Carefully I crawl on the ground to a bush I can see him better from. His eyes look dark as the water and they look as if they could pour out of his eyes. I've never seen so much reflected in his eyes before; so much pain. He looks up to the sky and I see him speak. I strain my ears to hear but I only catch the end, "Chi". His eyes ice over and I watch as he walks away from me. What could have made him look so hurt? Was it my name he said and if it was why?

I stand and punch the tree next to me. He should be hurt! He should feel pain! I punch the tree again. "You're a bastard! You try to get my sympathy? You don't deserve it!" I continue to beat on the tree as my knuckles start to bleed. "You don't!" I stop. Dropping my hands to my sides I also drop my head to look at the ground. I can feel tears fall out of my eyes. "Why do I have to force myself to hate you, Seto Kaiba?"

Seto

"Seto! Answer me!" he yells at me as I continue to stare blankly at the computer screen. My hands are moving but I'm not completely sure what I am typing. Mokuba has been trying to talk to me for a while, how long I don't know. "Seto Kaiba do you miss Jou at all? After all he has been gone for a month." I look up at Mokuba and stop typing.

"Why would I? People come and go and dogs have a tenancy to run away." He frowns at me.

"He isn't a dog Seto and I can see plain on your face that you do miss not having him staying at home anymore." He crosses his arms and waits for me to answer.

"He is a dog," I turn back to the computer, "And all dogs return home to their master in the end." I hear him sigh and turn to leave.

"You're hopeless big brother. For your sake you better hope he does come home." Jou will come home I don't know why Mokuba is so worked up that he won't. He has to come home; he has nowhere else to go. I'll admit I do miss seeing him trip in the same spot of the hall and try and beat Mokuba at video games with that dumb look on his face…but I have no reason to worry he won't come home, after all it is Jou and he needs me.

I push myself back away from the desk and reach inside my pocket for my cell phone. I check for messages but there are none, so I dial Yugi's number and wait three rings before I hear the old man pick up.

"Hello, Mutou residence can I help you?"

"It's Kaiba. Is Jo-" I stop as I'm about to say Jounouchi's name because if Jou is there they most certainly will lie and that will be the end of it. "Give the phone to Yugi…please." I wait a moment and the cheery lighthearted voice comes on. Before he says more than hello I start talking. "Yugi the police are here looking for your friend so if you know where he is tell him they are headed to you place next and if they catch him he's headed to lock up." Yugi doesn't say anything right away and I know he is trying to figure out what to do.

"Kaiba please hold for a moment." I can hear some whispering on the other side but not distinct enough for me to be able to hear who is speaking. "Kaiba could you do me a favor?" I snort, what makes him think that I will do anything for him? "Well it's for Katsuya not me."

"What is it?" I ask curtly.

"Katsuya is here Kaiba but if the police are coming he is going to need to hide. I don't want to have him go out and be all alone so could you please meet him in the park?"

"If I accept to do this will Jounouchi know he is coming to meet me?"

"Well…"

"I see. You aren't going to tell him because you know he won't willingly meet me. He told you then?" I receive no response. "If you tell anyone-"

"Don't worry Kaiba I won't. I already promised Katsuya that." Jounouchi told him not to tell the police on me, why? "Oh and Kaiba he will have his th-"

"Good, it's time he came home. He has been away too long," I say quickly and click my cell shut. I stand up and leave the room to head for the park.

Katsuya

I probably should have just let the police take me in. It's better then sitting here in the dirt. I don't think there has been a night this dark either. It figures, the one night I get stuck on the street it's the creepiest. I can hear everything so clearly, twigs breaking, bushes rustling, the sounds of footsteps coming towards me. Wait footsteps! I jump up with my arms swinging and make contact with some guy's face. "Oh geeze sir I'm sorry! You startled me." I hear him chuckle and he stands erect again.

"I suppose I deserved it anyways," he answers me dryly. I can't see him clearly but I have the feeling he is smirking at me. He reaches out and grabs my arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yell at him. He gives me a tug but never turns around to look at me.

"I'm taking you home Jounouchi." Home what does he mean? Wait, I sniff the air and the smell is faint but I can lightly smell green tea. Not the type that you would drink but shampoo. I remember when I had to take a shower in Kaiba's because Mokuba and I were raising frogs in mine. Seto's shampoo was herbal with green tea in it and some other all-natural things. Ever since I smelled it out of the bottle I've been able to smell it on him. I yank my arm from him and go to punch him in the head but he catches my hand.

"I already gave you one free punch Jounouchi, you don't get anymore." I frown at him; he is always so damn cocky.

"What are you doing here?" I shout at him.

"Keep your voice down there are people sleeping," he hisses at me. "Now come on," he reaches for my arm again but I pull out of reach.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! And since when do you care about other people you selfish bastard!" I feel my face burning and my fist shaking. How dare he try and tell me what to do after what he has done to me. I watch him draw back his hand and stand looking at me. The moon has moved out from behind the clouds now and is cascading down on Kaiba's Brown head. I can see it glinting in his eyes.

"I care about you," he says plain as day. Is he lying? As I look at him his eyes seem to be boring down on me, I wish he'd look away.

"If you cared about me you wouldn't have killed my father! Murderer!" I yell with distaste brimming each word. My hair has fallen in my face and I feel hot all over. Tears are leaking from my eyes; I just want to hit him! I want to hit him until he doesn't move anymore!

"I did what you wouldn't," he says softly and leans down toward me. He moves my hair out of my face and I feel my skin go cold but my cheeks stay hot. His eyes are so blue, and they are making me shiver. Has he even blinked yet? He leans down more so that all I can see is his eyes. "He hurt you. I couldn't allow him to do it again," he says regretfully as he draws away. I watch him pick up my things and start to walk away.

"I…" I say stupidly and wide-eyed. He turns and waits looking at me; I shut my mouth. He turns again and walks away; I follow after him. I don't know what I am thinking. I shouldn't be going with him. I know I shouldn't especially after what he has done but I want to, I want to be near him. He doesn't speak another word to me all night and I don't to him either. What could I have said to him that wouldn't be awkward?

Later in the week I found out that Kaiba was the one that had called Yugi and told him about the Police. In normal circumstances I would be mad at Yugi for asking Kaiba to come meet me but I'm partly relieved that I didn't have to go back to Kaiba on my own. The way we met up and went home was more or less on even ground. I still haven't forgiven Kaiba and we've yet to discuss the matter; I can't see us ever doing so either.

He's given me a new room that is closer to his and it has a bigger bathroom. I had been slightly surprised to find all of the items I had left behind already neatly tucked away in the room. On the nightstand Seto had placed the things he took from my house before he burned it down, I've now placed them in particular spots around the room. I have also gone out with Seto's credit card to buy myself a few things to make the place more like me and less like Kaiba. One thing that bothers me is the fact that I know someone keeps going in my room. Often when I return to it there are things moved around.

I open my door and my jaw drops. Above my bed is a massive painting of the Red-eyes Black Dragon. It is engulfed in red flames with its tail wrapped around the front of the painting making a sort of bottom boarder. Its head is arched down to be almost exactly the middle of the painting. It's eyes look like rubies and within the rubies it seems to glow with a lit fire. I walk up slowly to the painting and reach out to touch it.

"Do you like it?" I hear behind me. I turn to see Kaiba standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"It's amazing. Did you do it?" I ask curiously as he starts walking towards me.

"Heh, what makes you think I can paint?" I turn and look at him questionably. He knows I've seen that room with the paintings all over it.

"The room, with all the paintings an stuff. I thought you did them; the Blue-eyes, other duel monsters, the dog, and the daggers." I start to feel stupid as he just looks at me while I ramble on. He picks up a picture of mine that I know has my father in it and he puts it down.

"It's a peace offering," he says looking back up at me. "The painting was just something I had around and I thought you'd like it." I look back at the painting. He is lying. The painting is new, do to the fact it doesn't have any dust on it and the paint on it is still soft enough that I could smudge it. I look back at him.

"There is nothing you can give me that can make me forgive you for what you've done. But, I thank you for the painting, Kaiba." He nods slightly and I can see frustration in his blue depths. I step towards him and touch him with my hand. He looks at it and then at me. "Why do you want to have me here so much? Forgiveness?" He sighs.

"You," he covers my hand with his, "Have always been important to me. Even when it didn't seem like it." He's looking down at me with kindness showing his eyes; his hand is warm. "You are right about one thing though Jounouchi. I am a murderer; there is no way I can deny that." I withdraw my hand as my words came rushing back at me. It is true I had called him one, but even with it being the truth I have a hard time seeing him as one. "No, he wasn't the only one," he says frowning and sitting down on my bed. "I pushed my step father out a window when I was fourteen and I guess you could say I killed the big five as well." I sit down next to him.

"What? But that whole virtual thing with all that cockamamie stuff happened. How did your dead step dad get in there?" Did he really kill his own stepfather?

"Jounouchi, I pushed him out a window not hack him to pieces, even if I wanted to. He survived the fall, but while they were transferring his memories to the net his heart gave out and he died. That's why any reports of his death will say heart attack." Seto leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him. "After we got out of my virtual game world I went to the big five and hooked them up to the net and uploaded their minds. Then I had their bodies burned. It doesn't surprise me that they found their way into the deeper part of the Corporations mainframe where my stepfathers mind was stored." He smiled sickly at the floor, "That would make seven people," he looked up at me, "Are you afraid?" I had to think about that. Seven people if not directly were indirectly killed by him and here I am living in his home.

"No," I answer firmly. It is true; I do not fear him in the least. If I feel anything towards him it's pity. I may have been messed up for a long time but Seto is still struggling inside himself. He is extremely emotionally damaged to the point of him not knowing how to be. It is just now hitting me that the reason he has always been so controlling is because it is the only way he can feel safe. I soften and I know he is unnerved by my change of expression. "How will we get the cops off our tail?" He stands and is silent. "Kaiba? What will we do about them?" Swallowing he looks at me almost sheepishly.

"I lied," he says plainly. He lied about the cops? What the hell?

"You lied? What the hell do you mean by that!" I say with my voice getting higher and agitated.

"I was able to get the case closed a week before I called Yugi."

"And no one told me?" I shout. Why didn't anyone tell me? He only shrugs.

"It really doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you've come home." He turns and leaves my room. As I watch him close my door behind him I feel my anger at him, slip away. I've already forgiven the bastard and I think, I finally understand.

* * *

I had conflicting information reguarding Seto's stepfather's death so I made it so they were both used. Many people say he died of a heart attack, others say he pushed him out a window, and then in the english dub he just disapeared. I hope I merged them together well.

It may take quite awhile for me to get the next chapter up so please hang on I will work fast as possible! and always thank you for the reviews!


	8. Reconcile

Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! This took so much longer than I thought it would! so sorry. But it's here now so hurray!

**Before you read this Chapter please reread the last chapter if you have not done so already.I have made some changes/additions to it.**

**Clarity2199:** Yes I realize that it went by fast that is why I made additons so go reread if you haven't already! As for the grammar and spelling I fized those that I could find. Spell checker and my eye sight aren't the best in the world so you'll just have to bare with me on some of those. Plus some of the bad grammar in the speaking was intended.  
**Flame Swordswoman:** Of course we can't :p  
**mandapandabug:** My god so many questions lol AllI can really say for future events is that you'll have to wait and see. If I say anything it may give it away and we can't have that now can we? Unfortunately the story is almost over. This chapter is kind of a filler but it has some important things going on in it.  
**Katherine:** Now I'm tempted not to update lol

As always thank you to everyone for the reviews!

* * *

Reconcile

Seto

"Jounouchi!" I hear unison of voices ring out in a happy tone. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" I hear them ring again. I watch as they run up engulfing him in a protective caring circle with me on the outside. In a rush they push Jou in the school and he never looks back. I sigh and follow suit.

The day moves slowly and even more so as I watch the clock. I haven't seen Jounouchi since his friends snatched him up. My next class will be with him; although I know I won't be able to speak to him. The bell rings and everyone stands to file out of the room. All of them are chatting and bustling out down the halls, not one of them noticing me but at the same time being careful to avoid.

No one is in the classroom yet and I sit down silently. I pull out my book and lose myself in it until I can hear the laughter of Jounouchi. I look up to see him goofing around with his friends. He doesn't notice me but the others do. I glare at their curious stares and they turn abruptly from looking at me.

"Everyone take your seats please," my bitterly sweet teacher says as she enters the room. The kids all take seats, almost fighting to get one that isn't near me. Jounouchi plops down easily in the chair beside mine though. I can't help but smile to myself. It was such a simple and un-thought act but it felt just like a warm hug a mother gives her crying kid. Throughout the boring lectures I steal looks at Jounouchi just be sure he was still there. Since he returned home I have been uneasy to let him out of my sight. I can't have him running off again.

A loud ring tone echoes in the room when I realize it's my cell phone. Flipping my cell open I see who has called. I recognize the number. I stand and no one looks at me except Jou. His brown eyes ask who is it but I don't reply. Stepping out of the classroom I close the door behind me and dial the number. "Seto Kaiba, you called?" I say shortly into the phone the moment I hear someone pick up.

"Mr. Kaiba I'm afraid I have bad news," answers the voice of Roland. I sigh and lean against the wall. "The companies you had wanted to buy have declined our numerous proposals. They say their reasons are because you are too strict even for them."  
"What was their proposal for me?" I ask already knowing.

"It's rather ridiculous Sir. They want you to prove you are not as what they have come to believe. I was going to turn them down but I-" I smirk and cut Roland off.

"Accept," I say flatly. Roland stutters on the end of the line surprised. "It would seem the Investigator was right about what they were looking for. Tell them I will at the conference."

"B-but Sir. what proof do you have that will satisfy them?" I know he is thinking of Mokuba but I already know using my own brother wouldn't mean anything.

"Katsuya Jounouchi. I have to go." I click the phone shut and look in the door window at the blonde boy. Suddenly a rush of guilt rolls through my body but I know I can't back out now, it's too important.

Katsuya

As I leave the classroom I look around for Seto. I start to walk toward him but Honda grabs me around the neck and pulls me in the group's direction. Seto only watches and almost looks angry. Someone walks in front of my sight and then he is gone. I let myself be pulled along with the group.

"So what was the gift he gave you? I'm rather surprised Kaiba can give anything," Anzu asks and remarks. "Well?" she taps her foot impatiently.

"Uh, a painting of the Red Eyes. He painted it himself although he'll deny it if you ask him," I reply. They all look at me shocked except Yugi who just smiles. "It's really awesome and the colors are so realistic," I continue beginning to grow excited. "Its tail and neck make a frame almost and its head is smack in the middle. I didn't tell Kaiba but I really do love that painting. It also makes me feel more like I belong there since Seto has a painting of Blue Eyes above his bed and Mokuba has his favorite monster above his head as well." They all look at me strangely. "What?" They look at each other timidly.

"It's nothing Jou, we're just glad you are happy," Yugi says reassuringly.

"Come on we have to get to class," Honda states. Together we head off and the rest of the day goes by fairly quick. I try and look for Kaiba every chance I get but he is nowhere to be seen. I meet up with the others outside the school and start to walk towards Yugi's. As the others chatter noisily I shiver. Someone is watching us, someone I know; where are they?

"Katsuya is there something the matter?" Yugi asks me. Then I see him over Yugi's head. He comes out of the alley towards me.

"Uh guys," Anzu says with fear lingering in her voice. Everyone looks up and around. We've been enclosed in a circle of thugs.

"We've been looking for ya blondie," he says to me. I stand strong and glare at him. He changes his sight from me to the others, "This ain't got nothing to do with any of you, get lost."

"We aren't going anywhere!" Honda says stepping forward next to me. I hold my arm up in front of Honda as he sneers.

"I wasn't looking for you Jaki so scram. I know what you're cable of but don't be stupid, the chances of witnesses are too high here and you know it." Jaki smirks at me that makes me want to spit. He walks up close to me and looks me right in the eyes.

"We'll find you again Jounouchi and when we do you'll be alone." I say nothing and only glare as I watch him pull out a cigarette light it then turn away. He disappears in the ally and the others fallow.

"What was that all about…?" Anzu asks turning to me. I shake my head and walk away toward home.

"I'll see you guys later," I say with a half wave. I can feel their eyes on me until a turn the corner. After all this time they show back up, why? Is it because of my father's death? Jaki always keeps his word, I know they'll find me again but what they might do is what scares me, what do they what they want?

"Hey Mutt," a low voice says from my side. I look and I see Kaiba peering out of a limousine. I hadn't heard it creep up beside me. "Want a lift?" I blink and then nod. He opens the door and slides to the other side of the car. I hop in and close the door; I've learned not to slam doors, the last time I did Kaiba had a conniption. He has the weirdest pet peeves. "Who were those men?" Alarmed I stare at Seto, was he fallowing me?

"I know you don't care for them but I had expected you to at least know who my friends are," I laugh. He doesn't say anything but only bores down on me with his deep blue eyes. I drop my head and look at my hands; they're pretty dirty I should wash them. "Part of my past." I look back up but he doesn't look at me.

"You still don't trust me," he states as a phrase and not a question. Does he think I will stop distrusting him after what he has done?

"You're unbelievable!" He looks at me with question in his expression. "You think just because I came back to live with you and a few nice words are going to make me believe you really give a shit?" I shake my head, "You may be book smart but you're a complete idiot when it comes to human emotions, Kaiba." He only looks at me, saying nothing. I feel a pang run through me, I feel guilty for saying what I did. He isn't showing me anything on the outside but for some reason I have the feeling what I said hurt him. We're quiet until we pull up in front of the house, nether one of us looking at the other. Seto steps out of the limo not looking back at me. I also step out and close the door and start to fallow him in when he turns to me.

"You've said words aren't enough Jounouchi but I'll say them anyway. You are important to me and I care about you. If you ever remember anything remember that," he says then turns away once again and heads inside.

I've hardly seen Seto for the past few days and spoken to him even less. Every time he would enter a room with me he'd just look me over carefully and than leave without a word or even a nod of acknowledgement. He's been on the phone a lot and hardly in school. I myself have been feeling like I have more than one shadow. My friends have been sticking to me like glue, more than likely because of what Jaki said. I'm walking home on my own tonight though. It just happened to work out that all of them had something else to tend to. I already know tonight Jaki will find me, more than likely he's had eyes on me since the encounter.

"Jounouchi." I turn to the rough voice of Jaki. "It's dangerous to be out alone," he sneers. I chuckle and put my hands in my pockets.

"There isn't anything in the world I'm afraid of anymore," I say narrowing my eyes. I can hear a scuffle from behind me and I dart my eyes side to side and I see the shadows of the other gang members.

"Is that so?" Jaki smirks as he tosses his head back to get his jet-black hair out of his face. "We have some business to discuss about that Jounouchi." I shake my head.

"Our business was done the day I walked away from your way of life." He comes closer to me.

"No I have a feeling we will be working together in the future." I tilt my head up and to the left. "Your old man is dead, I can't imagine why. So much for the 'I refuse to kill' act." I grunt.

"It wasn't an act, I didn't kill him." Some of the guys behind me nudge each other and laugh.

"Sure Jounouchi, I'm sure you didn't," he says with sarcasm clearly audible in every word. "Besides that we hear you have a in with Seto Kaiba. He's a rich man you know." That bastard, I understand now, he is trying to use me to get to Kaiba. "He has a lot of money and a lot of power. Do you have any idea what kind of street cred we'd get if we took that pompous ass out? We'd reward you, hell; you'd be the ringleader. What do you say Jounouchi?"

"What would I have to do?" I ask not being ready to turn him down right away. He half smiles pleased with the question.

"Just the blueprints of his home and Company and any little toys he might have lying around that could be useful," he answers nonchalantly.

"Will you kill him?" he shrugs.

"Only if he gets in the way. So what do you say?"

"Sorry but I'll pass. I'm quite comfortable with the life I'm in now." I watch as Jaki's disposition change and he snarls.

"You're rusty Jounouchi. When I ask for someone to do something they are to do it." I shake my head.

"I'm well aware of that fact. But like I told you, I've walked away from this shit a long time ago." I clench my fist preparing for a fight. I'm surprised he hasn't had them jump me already. Normally with one no you become mince meat.

"It isn't a choice, you do it or we erase you." I don't say anything. "I see," he says and nods at the guys around me. All at once I have several fists flying at me. I fight off them as best I can but there are more fists than I thought there was. There must have been more guys in the ally way. I've knocked a few of them flat but they seem so endless. Panting I slug another in the jaw and I'm met with a hard punch to the small of my back. It knocks the wind out of me and I cough. Unfortunately with a slight pause in my fist they overpower me, tackling me to the ground. I cover my head with my hands as I feel their bone crushing fists hit my back. I can hear them snarl and breathing. Will I die here?

"Arghh!" One yells in pain. I only clench my eyes closed tight as the beating continues. Suddenly I feel a release of pounding and then more also dissipates. I open my eyes and look up when the last fist hits my back.

"Jounouchi get up," a male voice says. In front of me is a hand, Kaiba's hand. Behind him I see one of Jaki's guys coming at him with a knife. Quickly Kaiba turns and hits the guy's wrist with the side of his hand, knocking the knife to the ground. Seto grabs the knife and jams it into the guy's thigh. I watch him fall to the ground gripping his leg sputtering cuss words. Three more guys come rushing toward Seto and one from behind me. I stick my leg out and swipe it under the guy's legs. He hits the ground and a loud crack is heard as his skull hits the pavement. Another guy rushes at me and I do my best to fight him off while tripping over fallen thugs.

Seto

I land a solid punch in a disgusting man's jaw. His head twists around and blood flies from his mouth. I turn to check on Jounouchi but my gaze hits a dark figure and the flash of the barrel of a gun. I fallow the line it's aimed at and I see the blonde boy in its way.

"KATSUYA!" I try to yell but it only comes out as a whisper. I bolt toward him and I tackle him to the ground as I hear the blast of the gun. I searing pain rips at my side and I cringe. On the ground I look at Jounouchi. "Are you okay?" He nods and looks at my blood stained side. Suddenly it seems to all click. He stands and glares at the man with the gun.

"Jaki!" he yells. I've never seen him look so angry with someone. I stand and grab onto Jou's wrist. He looks at me in protest but then he hears them as well. In the distance not far off there is the ring of sirens. The man Katsuya called Jaki slinks off into the ally, as do the few men of his that are able to walk.

"Come on we need to get out of here." To my surprise he takes my arm and puts it over his shoulders to help support me. I don't need the help but I allow him to and we walk down the street under the lamplights with me holding my side.

We don't speak until we reach the couch in the house. I sit and remove my coat. For the first time Jounouchi seems to see my wound. His eyes grow wide and he rushes down to my side. I watch his face turn to a scowl at the sight of the blood; I push him away.

"It's not that bad. Just leave it be," I say curtly trying to cover the wound up. He frowns and comes toward me again.

"I'm sorry this happened." He tries to expose it further but I stop him, "Stop it I have to see how bad it is." He tries to look again but I push him away. "Knock it off! I have to see!"

"And let you blame yourself for this?" he looks at me. We just stare at each other until I stand and lift my shirt. His mouth opens slightly in shock. "Happy?" I start to lower my shirt again but he stops me.

"You need to see a Doctor." I only snort at him. "It's my fault you were hurt like this let me bring you to the Hospital," he says in a sad regretful tone. I shake my head.

"I chose to get involved Jounouchi. I could have very easily let them hit you until there was nothing left but a red smear on the ground. The moment I stepped in it became a risk I knew I was taking. You did not inflict this." I can see the word 'But' floating behind his brown eyes. I don't understand his regret and concern for me when I know underneath he is angry and distrustful of me.

"I'm sorry," he says softly then stands and leaves the room. I frown then leave the room as well to get some water, a cloth, a clean shirt, and bandages. Returning to the room I sit and start to clean my bullet slice up. From the doorway I hear a noise and look up to see Jounouchi standing there staring at me.

"You know it's rude to stare," I say absently while rinsing the cloth in the water. Jou comes toward me and stops me from replacing the cloth on my wound. "What?"

"I'll do it," he answers as he takes the cloth from me. I let him clean out the wound. He is surprisingly gentle and his fingers are soft, although slightly callused. This feeling inside that I get when he touches me, it's strange. I don't know what to make of it because I've never felt something like this before. I watch the blonde boy work on me in silence; he never looks at me. As he finishes up the bandage he pauses. "Why did you do it?" I hear spoken softly. I reach down and put on a shirt.

"Do what?" I say without looking at him. I know perfectly well what he is asking but I'm not going to be so easy to talk.

"Why didn't you let them finish me?" I smirk, eyes closed with my head facing down. I turn to look at him.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to," I answer softly. All in one motion I see his eyes blink and tears fly from his eyes and he stands to leave but I grab a hold of his wrist. I can't recall telling my arm to reach for him; it was instantaneous. His head is down in front of him and I can only see his back. I stand still holding his wrist.  
"Jounouchi?" He doesn't move or say a word so I turn him around. He continues to stare at the floor. "The only thing I regret about it is not being there sooner." He looks up at me with glossy eyes.

"I hate you," he says and then throws his arms around me in an embrace. I'm startled but I calm and hold him against me. I turn my head and I get a face full of golden hair, I can't help but inhale. Suddenly I feel awkward and a pink hue runs over my nose.

"Ahem," I shift and Jounouchi almost throws me backwards as he pulls away. We can't look at each other directly for some time and we become more and more aware of the awkward silence. "You should go wash up, you have blood in your hair."

"Huh? Oh, ah, yes, err," he fumbles over his words and walks unsurely out the door. I smile as I watch him but as soon as he is out of my sight I frown. My body feels strange, almost tingling. Why do I feel this way?

Katsuya

It feels good to be able to wash the dirt and sweat from my skin after the fight. As I rinse the soap out of my hair I think about Seto sitting downstairs. He had been keeping an eye out for me, although I find it creepy that he has been watching me I am also reassured that he was worried. I know he cares about me even though I have my doubts. I just don't know if I can trust him fully. I've never seen him do anything that wasn't a benefit to him. Unless…I shake my head, what a stupid thought. As if Kaiba was like that, and even if he were, why would I care?

I turn the water off and step out of the shower grabbing a towel. I dry myself off and dress. Wondering out of my room with the towel on my head I walk towards Seto's room where I here a TV on. I push the door open. Seto turns his gaze to me and smirks. Blushing I remove the towel from my head and throw it over my shoulder. "Uh so anything on?" At first he looks as if he has no idea what I am talking about then almost startles into the realization that the TV is on. With clicker he pushes the off button and the voice in the box becomes silent. Place the clicker down he turns to me.

"They just had a special report on the mess we made. I guess they just found the ring leader and he is in custody." My face turns pale and my mouth drops slightly, they have Jaki? He could tell them anything, now they are going to come after me…and Seto.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" I start to crack my knuckles nervously, "Kaiba I can't apologize more for this, now you're involves…damn." Silently Seto comes over to me and he puts his hands over mine to stop me from cracking mine.

"Jounouchi, who do you think the police will believe? A murdering gang leader or Seto Kaiba, one of the most powerful men in the world?" He chuckles.

"…But me. What…I'm so screwed," I say starting to pull away.

"Don't worry mutt," he says while reaching out and putting his arm around my neck, "As long as you're with me I'll protect you," he ruffles my hair. Under his arm I smile and feel the warmth of his body. Even after all that exertion he still smells crisp and clean. I've come to feel comforted by his sent. I smile and look up at him.

"Hey Kaiba you can let go of me now." He does looking somewhat embarrassed. I stand upright and start to leave but I stop just before leaving the door. "Hey Seto?"

"Hmm?" he says looking up at me.

"Thanks." He smiles and nods. I smile as well and start to walk back to my room. He has a good heart; I wonder why I never saw it before.

* * *

Ah the end of the chapter on such a sweet note. I felt this chapter was needed just to work into their obvious affection for eachother.

Please Review!


	9. How do I Know?

Wee update! Okay so this chapter I'm not real uh proud, I wanted to add something to it but I was having an issue of just what and how to fit it in, so I hope it's good as it is x.x;

**clarity:** A stamper, interesting idea. Maybe he could just keep a tooth of every victim! lol too creepy? xDYou were right about the time going whoosh, I was feeling the same and I found it actually very easy too add in the needed things. I'm glad you liked the adjustments  
**Muchacha:** Nah I meant obvious affection. I mean it is to us isn't it? They may be oblivious but we aren't, nyah. Trouble? Seto andKatsuya in trouble? Never, and if so Seto will just buy and sell them lol  
**T.Lei:** Thank you o.o  
**Katherine:** aww only for later?Thats not fair T.T  
**mandapandabug:** ...I am a female o.o;now calm down before you hurt yourselfXD I think I'll have all of that covered, not in this chapter, but definately later.

Story!

* * *

How do I know?  
Seto

"Seto please try to not strangle Jou this time while I'm at a friends'," Mokuba warns me. It really hadn't been my fault, the mutt let a skunk in my room, what else was there for me to do but strangle him?

"What are you my mother? Get out of here," I say to him and turn the engine of my car back on.

"Seto should I call every hour to make sure…"

"Mokuba. We will be fine. I'm going to be painting and Jounouchi is going to be at Yugi's most of the afternoon, so stop worrying and just enjoy yourself." I place my shades on my face then speed off home before Mokuba can get another word out.

Jumping out of my car and throwing my keys at the nearest person I walk towards my solitary room, only stopping to pick up the paint buckets I asked for before I left. Pushing the door open I set the paint down and head for the window. I open it, shedding light into the room. I survey my work then pick up the roller to white out the walls.

About an hour in I had discarded my shirt realizing that paint would be impossible to get out of that fabric. Now three hours after starting I have only one wall left. On the wall that I had painted the golden pup, I white everything out but the pup. For some reason I am unable to white it out of existence. Behind me I hear a noise and turn to see Jounouchi staring at me from the doorway with a bag over his shoulder. "Can I help you with something?" I ask.

"Why'd ya paint the room out?" he asks me while stepping into the room. I turn back to the wall and continue painting.

"There wasn't any point of it anymore. Besides that there wasn't any more space to paint in here," I pause, "I don't want Mokuba end up wandering in here and reacting like you did to it either." I dip my roller into more paint. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I don't know. I don't have anything else to do," he says off-handily and shrugs.

"Well then pick up a brush and paint," I instruct. "I thought you were going to be at Yugi's all day." He puts his bag down and heads toward me.

"Yeah, Yugi and Atemu got into something so I thought it'd be better if I left. Hey why didn't you paint out the dog?" he asks me. I drop my roller and pick up two paintbrushes. I throw the smaller one at him.

"I couldn't," I answer flatly. "Get over here and paint already." He does without a word. We were fine for about 5 minutes, longer then I had actually expected, especially with Jounouchi standing above me and painting sloppily. A few drops fall onto my shoulder, he looks down at me.

"Oops, sorry," he says grinning. I'm not sure if he tried to do that or not. I stand and start painting above him.

"I'd take off your shirt if I were you. Unless you want to get paint on it," I say without looking at him. He doesn't move to remove it, so I purposely drip the paint on his shirt.

"Hey! What the hell Kaiba! You did that on purpose!" I ignore what he is saying and act as if I don't have any idea of what he talking about.

"What are you accusing me of now?" I continue to paint not looking at him but I can tell that he has turned to look at me. He is quiet for a minute, next thing I know I have a big white smear of paint down my arm. I snap my head around to glare at Jou. "You're going to regret that Jou." I pick up the paint roller and roll it up the side of his face. His mouth drops open and gapes at me.

"You're such a jerk!" He grips his hands into fists and lunges at me grinding the bristles of the paintbrush into my chest. I grab the bucket of paint and throw it at him as he tries to run from me. The paint spills from the air over his golden locks and drips to the floor.  
"I can't believe you just did that." I smirk at the sound of disbelief in his voice.

"You deserved it."

"Oh yeah?" I can see a mischievous glimmer in his eye and I become somewhat weary. Jou throws his arms around me in a white, wet paint hug. He slides down from the paint hug and looks at me as a bully would after stealing his prize from the poor kid he beat the shit out of.

"And YOU deserved that Kaiba." I stand there dumbfounded looking down at my paint-covered body then at Katsuya's. He removes his paint soaked shirt onto a wet pile on the floor. He looks so foolish with white paint dripping off his hair on to his muscular shoulders then sliding down his toned pecks and abs…I smile and burst out laughing. "You cracked Kaiba?" I continue to laugh.

"You should see yourself." I hand him a piece of broken glass and he starts to laugh as well.

"You don't look much better ya know!" he snickers at me. I know it's true that I probably look as foolish as him. I stop laughing as I see some of the paint starting to drip really close to his eye. "What?"

"There is some paint going to drip in your eye." He reaches his hand up to wipe it away but he doesn't get it. "You're so helpless," I snap and reach over and wipe it away. "There it's gone." I look down at his chocolate eyes.

"You know Kaiba, you really surprise me sometimes." He reaches up and wipes some of the paint from my face. I feel flushed and an urge that scares me. I move some of his hair from his face and I can see a pink hue over the exposed skin on his face. "K-Kaiba?" I drop my hand from him and start to paint again.

"You should go get cleaned up,"

Katsuya

I left the room only after standing there a few minutes watching Kaiba. I went to my shower to clean up but the entire time the moment where he touched me keeps going through my head. What I was feeling was very…confusing. I can feel my stomach currently rumbling so I'm heading down to the kitchen. I push open the door to see Seto standing there washed up but still without a shirt. His back is to me and I can see the muscles move beneath his skin. I drop the door and it shuts with a clank. Seto turns and looks at me. I suddenly feel guilty, as if I've been caught peeping. He is built up more than I am, his abs and chest muscles are more pronounced. I feel the warmness I felt earlier spread across my face.

"What is with you? Every time you come in a room you just stand there staring." I try to laugh it off but I feel nervous and it comes out weird.

"Uh I'll be back," I stumble out the kitchen door and then make my way to Yugi's. I don't really notice any one on my way there, I just feel like a drunken sailor. I knock on Yugi's door hoping that I am not interrupting.

"Jou? I thought you went home." Yugi greets me.

"Uh yeah I did. But I, I need, well something, uh, can I talk to you about something?" Yugi blinks at me utterly confused.

"Sure thing Jou." He lets me in and we head to his room. "What's on your mind Katsuya?" I fidget with random things on his dresser.

"Yug, well I wanted to know, well I mean, how did you know that you were uh, how do you know if you're gay? I ain't sayin I think I am it's just…" Yugi laughs lightly.

"Jounouchi, you're gay if you're attracted to men and not women. It's not too hard to figure out. But I wouldn't worry Jounouchi you still love Mai don't you? And every guy questions his sexuality now and then." I give a slight sigh of relief and collapse onto his bed.

"Wow, I'm relieved to hear I'm normal. Not that I'm sayin there is anything wrong with gay's or you, Yug, but you are just accepted and are loved back, but man I have no idea what I would do!" Yugi comes to sit next to me. "I had all these feelings and confusion bubbling up every time this guy gets near me I really thought I was gay, but you're right, I'm attracted to Mai, so I'm attracted to women!"

"Well Katsuya…" I look at Yugi and he looks like he doesn't know how to say something. "There is a difference between curiosity and actual feelings… and you sound like you have a crush on this guy." I jolt to attention.

"But, wait no! You said…I like women!" Yugi nods.

"You might also like men though Jounouchi. If you find yourself thinking about him at random times, things he does to hurt you make your heart ache where it wouldn't normally, you seem to know him in ways you can't explain, you always want to forgive, and you always seem to find yourself blushing when he looks at you or touches you. If that is how you feel and think then you may like men too." I feel cold and warm. All that Yugi is saying is true. I feel all that now that I think about it, I never noticed before.

"So now what? I'm some freak or something?" I drop my head but Yugi giggles at me.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, you would be Bisexual and there is nothing wrong with that. Unless you think I'm a freak too." I look at him smiling at me.

"You're Bi?" He nods.

"Jou I dated Anzu and I'm with Atemu, so yes I'd say I am Bi." he laughs.

"I never knew you were…it's different for me though…" It is a lot different. Atemu loves him in return and accepts him for it but it's not like that for me. For me it would just give him reason to hate me.

"Why is it different? Because it's Kaiba?" I stare at Yugi surprised. "I know he can be harsh but after what he's done to make sure you stay with him, I would have to say that it's not something I can see him holding against you." How did Yugi know so easy it was Kaiba? I mean it's not like I talk about him every time I'm here or carry around products of Kaiba Corp. or anything…Oh who I am trying to kid I do both of those things.

"Thanks Yugi. I have some thinking to do, I'll see ya later." I rise and start to leave.

"It's no problem Jou, just know that I am always open talk." I nod and head home.

I close the door behind me and I can hear Seto in the living room on the phone. I head into the room and see him hang up. He looks at me. "You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry, I just… I need to talk to you Seto." He doesn't say anything so I walk towards him then sit down. "You might want to sit." He complies. "Seto over the time I've spent with you I'd say we've gotten close," I raise my hand to stop him from talking, "and after today I've become aware that when you get close to me I feel confused."

"You're point?" he asks me sharply.

"If you'd be quiet and let me finish. This isn't easy for me." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I think that I may have feelings for you," I blurt out and then hold my breath preparing for the worse.

"Yeah so? You're wasting my time." I look at him suddenly angry.

"Wasting your time! Do you even understand what I just said! I like you! More then friends should like each other kind of like!" I continue to rant at him until I realize how much I am humiliating myself.

"Are you finished?" He says crossing his legs, I nod ashamed. "Look there are millions of people that want to be with me, and like me. If I had any interest I could have anyone I want in the world. Just because you've realized you're bi or gay or whatever doesn't mean anything to me." I feel a pain go through my chest; "Before you came home I was on the phone arranging for Mokuba to stay at his friend's for a few more days because I am going to America for a press conference. I refuse to leave you here alone so I can either set a place up for you or you can come with me."

"What? I'm not some little kid Kaiba!" he waits, "Even after what I've told you, you would still let me go?" He just looks at me. "Well I guess I'll go with you then."

"Alright, we leave in an hour, go pack." Kaiba stands and leaves the room. AN HOUR! I get up and run to my room to throw some things together.

I watch Kaiba use the keycard to unlock the penthouse sweet in the hotel. I follow him in side and drop my bags, "Hot damn! This place is awesome!" I see Seto put the keycard down on the table and turn to me.

"It's okay for a Hilton." I just stare at him. "What?" he asks.

"You're a spoiled snob you know that?" he smirks and heads to the bedroom and I follow. "Where are we going to be sleeping?" He looks at me like I've asked the stupidest question in the world.

"I sleep here and you take the couch." I frown.

"Hey that's not fair! Can't I get a cot or something? Besides it's not like you actually sleep anyway." He shakes his head.

"No, this was already paid for. When I had people book the hotel I was going to take Mokuba with me and we'd share the bed but you came around so you get the couch. If I get a cot they will charge me for it." I cross my arms and glare at him.

"You cheap bastard. I can't believe you knew about this meeting and never told me."

"Yes I am…the conference slipped my mind..." He pushes me out of the room and shuts the door. I feel as if he is lying or just plain avoiding me. I frown and start to make myself comfortable. About an hour and a half later he comes out with a blanket for me. "We have some things to go over before you go and mess things up for me."

"What makes you think I'll mess things up?" I yell at him. He can be such an asshole.

"One, you are not to be seen with me at anytime. Two, You are to leave the room an hour before or after I do. Three, You are to speak to no one of why you are here and where your room is. Four, you aren't to call me for anything. Five, you are to eat in any outside place of the Hotel or in the room. Not in a restaurant here. Six, you do not answer the door for anything. Seven, you are to only wear the clothes in that dresser over there when you go out. Eight, the only thing you know about me is I am very powerful. Nine, if anyone asks your name avoid it or pretend you didn't hear them. Ten and most importantly when I tell you to do something, no matter what it is, you are to do it without a word." I stare blankly at Seto with my mouth hanging open.

"Why don't you just tape my mouth shut and handcuff me in a closet! Honestly! If you were going to make me pretend to have nothing to do with you, you shouldn't have had me come!" I stalk out of the room and slam the bathroom door behind me. Okay maybe I overreacted a little but that list of conditions is just stupid. Plus…I can hear a knocking at the door. "What?"

"I'm going out of the room for a little. I'll be back later and remember what I said." He makes me so mad! I'm not some retard that is going to purposely do something stupid. Doesn't he trust me at all? I must be crazy for liking him or maybe I just like being treated badly; I think scowling.

I open the door and go into the room. I pick up the phone and order room service to bring me some food. I click the TV on and let myself fall on the couch or rather my bed. Twenty minutes later my food arrives and I shovel it down in 5 minutes tops. I notice that I keep looking at the clock. I guess I'm waiting for Seto.

Seto

Those old drones really need to keel over and die already. The part I hate most about my job is all the human relations. I pull the key card out of my pocket and insert it in the door and push it open. I look around and see Jou passed out on the couch talking in his sleep about peanuts. I walk over to him and click off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that!" I jump slightly and turn to see a half-awake Jounouchi looking at me.

"You were passed out talking about peanuts, don't give me crap about watching that. He just looks at me and grins lop-sided. I shake my head and walk towards my room.

"Hey where did you go anyways?" I stop and turn make to him.

"Socializing."

"You? Socializing? People? Like human people? Is that possible? Who was holding the gun to your head?"

"What is this, fifty questions?" I snap at him and go in my room.

"What the hell did I do?" he says irritated. I turn around and see him in my doorway. "You must have offended everyone you talked to, since you have horrible people skills around me, and in school."

"Look I have to, it's a part of my job. You may not believe it but I can make nice." I turn away from him again and remove my shirt and head to the bathroom.

"I can believe it. You're not as big an asshole as you make yourself out to be. I know you have a soft side." Ignoring the small pang in my heart I look at him from the bathroom.

"I don't have a soft side its called lying Jounouchi." He walks toward me into the bathroom. He reaches up and touches my face, "What are you doing?"

"Why does there have to be a reason?" I just look at him and I slowly see a hue of pink go over his cheeks. My heart warms irritatingly and I know if I keep looking at him I'll soon look like him.

"God damn it Jou," I push his hand away. "I don't have time for this." He looks at me sadly and then turns and leaves. I feel a light guilt take me but I push it away. I can't be soft, not here.

After I finish up in the bathroom I look into the living area and see Katsuya sleeping again on the couch. I over to put a blanket on him and I look at him for a minute. I move some of his messy golden locks out of his face then freeze. I stand there watching him; I swear I just saw his eyes flutter. I head back to my room. Inside I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands. I don't know if I can go through with this…what am I going to do?

* * *

Aww look at cute Seto all confuzzled. Anyway tell me what you think e.e;; 


	10. Heaven or Hell?

Jeeze I'm getting bad, once again pardon for the long spand of time that has gone by e.e;; Life and laziness as gotten in the way lol anyways here is ther next chaper.

**clarity:** Okay you need to stop predicting my chapters it's creeping me out lol Yes it is the problem with angst however this is not the last chapter by all means b/c after all my main focus is their romance not their chaos. So for that you will have to wait and see :P  
**Saikki- Dono:**yay! I'm glad you like it. I know the paint fight was fluffy but I had dreamt it actuallyand it had been funny there so I thought it would make an interesting addition to the story. Yes Seto takes forever to do everything around feelings and accepting them. I rather think he is going nuts vs beliving he likes someone lol  
**T.Lei:** He is! and he isn't o.O  
**mandapandabug:** rotfl...just rotfl xD  
**Flame Swordswoman:** You can't? yay! Don't talk to clarity then xD  
**Terra:** and I look forward to reviews! too bad I'm getting lazy o.o

(Hands everyone a lime and a tissue) Story time!

* * *

Heaven or hell?  
Katsuya

I am so exhausted and soaked. I'm currently in the elevator on my way up to the room. I went site seeing while Seto did his business crap, the only problem is I realized I didn't have enough money to get back to the hotel; I ended up walking back in the pouring rain. Stupid, cheap Kaiba only gave me one hundred lousy dollars.

"Fall in a puddle?" I hear Seto ask me as I drag myself into the room.

"Funny," I answer sarcastically. I take my sopping shirt off and hang it in the bathroom and do the same with my pants. I change my boxers and put on a fresh shirt and cuddle up in my blanket on the couch a.k.a. my bed. Seto looks up from his laptop on the table.

"You look like an Inuit only blonde." I give him a dirty look and sneeze. "I was worried about you." I look at him surprised.

"You were?" He closes his laptop and walks towards me.

"It's eleven PM Jou." I sneeze again. And he looks to his room then back at me. "Come on," he sighs.

"Come on what?"

"You can sleep in the bed."

"No." I say firmly.

"What? Why?" he asks me confused.

"You'd never let me live it down that you had to give 'your' bed up to me." He frowns and comes to me.

"Don't be stubborn." He bends down and picks me up maiden style.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put me down!" I yell.

"Shut up, the other people in the hotel will hear you," he says as he carries me to the bedroom. I start to flail around to get him to put me down. "Jounouchi stop it!" she shouts and then the next thing I know we both fall on the bed. I look at him innocently and he growls at me then stands.

"I'm not staying here Kaiba."

"Shut up, you are going to sleep here so you don't get sick. Last thing you need is another medical bill," he states flatly to me.

"No, you won't ever let me forget making you sleep on the couch and," I see Kaiba moving some pillows around, "What are you doing?"

"I never said I was going to sleep on the couch mutt," he says as he sticks another pillow in the covers down the middle. When he finished there was a large lumpy divider of pillows down the middle of the bed. "You will sleep on one side and I'll sleep on the other. If I feel you on my side though I will kick you out of the bed." He smirks with the last comment and I realize he wasn't serious about it. I feel myself blush. I climb into the bed and watch Kaiba go in bathroom. I can't see him from the bed but I can hear him moving. He reemerges with no shirt and sleeping pants that catch the light. Satin I think.

"Will I be able to see you at all tomorrow?" He stops, looks at me then starts to get in the bed.

"I don't know Jou. It's hard to tell with these stupid meetings." He reaches over and clicks off the light, "I know I rather be home with Mokuba and you than here, but one out of three isn't too bad I guess." I can't see him in the dark but I have the feeling he is smirking at me. I stare up at the ceiling and feel a chill and shiver violently in mid sneeze. "Having a seizer?"

"No," I say as if he insulted me. "I'm just cold." He doesn't reply but a bit later when I feel myself starting to drift off into sleep his hand comes over onto my side of the bed and takes my hand. First I blush then smile. I can't hear anything from Kaiba's side but I feel content so I slide off into sleep.

I wake to the sound of a door shutting. I look over to where Kaiba had been sleeping and he isn't there. I stand groggily and walk around the sweet looking for him but he isn't here. I sigh and grab one of the apples on the table then collapse on the couch to click the TV on. The news was on and they were covering a story based on the press conference tomorrow.

"Tomorrow night Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation will be making a broadcast on his gaming company's new found respect for people. From past experiences we've all seen how brutal and cutthroat Mr. Kaiba has taken down millions of other companies with no caring for any of the billions of people he put on the streets. Tomorrow will see if Kaiba Corp. has really changed for the better. Up next sports-" I click the TV off and head out to find something to do for the day.

Seto

I scribble doodles on the sheet in front of me as some old man with a speech impediment is going on about foot fungus or something. I hate these idiotic meetings; they are more boring than school. I'm about at my breaking point; if I don't get out of here soon the old man talking is going to have an early burial. I feel someone nudge me so I look to my right where the pressure was coming from.

"Old windbag never knows when to shut up eh?" I nod uninterested. "Must be frustrating for you, being just a young thing." I raise an eyebrow. "It gets easier," he says leaning back in the chair, "When you get to be their age you learn how to sleep and take in the information, ha." I grunt an answer and go back to my own thoughts.

The man that was trying to talk to me is new on this level of the business world; he has one hell of a nerve to talk to me at all let alone saying what he did. I see the men stand and start to leave. I gather my things and start to leave as well. "Hey Seto!" I spin around.

"What?" I snap. Then I feel a wave of displeasure come over as I see it was the same old fool that was bothering me before.

"I have a daughter that just thinks you're the greatest, ha. Would you mind taking her on a date, Seto? As a favor for pal! I'm surprised you don't already have a girl you handsome fox!" With his last comment he hits me on the back as jolly close male friends do to one another. I narrow my eyes and pull away from him.

"Not interested," I bark. He isn't giving up though.

"Come on Seto! Who knows maybe the two of you would hit it off. That'd be great to have you as a son in law!" That was my last straw.

"Listen old man you refer to me as Mr. Kaiba and nothing else, we are not pals and I don't want to meet your idiotic-" just then I see Katsuya. I motion for him to come over, "I don't want to meet your daughter."

"Err, she's real beautiful, honest and-" Katsuya finally reaches my side and I pull him under my arm. The man looks at me and then looks at Katsuya who I can tell is utterly confused. "Oh…OH! I'm sorry!" He then walks off mumbling. I sigh and turn to Katsuya; his face is bright red.

"Uh, Kaiba? What was that all about?" He asks. I smirk at him and head back to our room. As I go I can hear him behind me still asking me what happened and threatening to shove me down the stairs if I don't tell. Once inside the room I stop and clamp my hand over his mouth.

"I needed an excuse and you made a lovely one." I remove my hand and start moving around the room.

"An excuse for what? And why did that guy look so shocked?"

"He was trying to get me to go out with his daughter and I figured instead of beating him I'd just make an excuse and help out my more personable rep more," I reply without looking at him. He is silent for a few minutes then I hear him knock something over. I turn and look at him trying to pick up the flower vase he knocked over. His face is beat red and he is acting agitated.

"Ahem," he clears his throat. "Won't he just be able to ask the other guys and find out you are straight?" I go over to Katsuya and make him stand and look at me.

"Two things pup. One, I don't just tell other business owners my sexual preference. Two what makes you think I'm straight?" He fidgets and I can tell he feels uncomfortable and in truth I feel the slightest bit of excitement bubbling in my core.

"Well…I…I just thought that," He reaches out and touches my face.

"You just thought what?" I touch his hand on my face and feel a tingle go down my spine. "You just thought because I said I didn't have time for you that I like women?"

"Well," he blushes, "Yeah." I remove his hand from my face and look into his brown eyes. "Seto can I tell you something that might be out of bounds?" I nod. "Seto, I think I love you…" My eyes open wide and my heart stops for a second. I wasn't expecting that. I can see a fear in his eyes and I want to make it go away. My shock fades into a smile; I take his face in my hands and learn down to have our lips touch.

Katsuya

I'm paralyzed in the moment. He is kissing me. Seto is kissing me! Somehow I melt out of the paralysis and close my eyes into the kiss. So soft and warm; my heart feels as if it could burst. I think my feet are moving but I'm not sure, I do know that my hands are moving. They are moving over Seto's chest and pulling the buttons of his shirt open. Our lips only remove for a second before they replace themselves upon each other. I can feel Seto breathing on my face, touching my sides and lift my shirt over my head. He reaches for my pant buttons to open them; they drop to the floor and I reach for his.

"Hmm," I hear him breath as he pulls away from my lips. I stare intently at his azure blue eyes. They are lit aflame with possession and my heart skips a beat. For the first time in my life I want to be dominated, I want to be his and let him have his power over me.

"Seto…" I whisper and he comes to kiss me again. We move toward the bed and he fulfills my wants, and my wishes. Yes it hurts and it is so different from what I am use to but it feels right. To feel his skin against mine, to hear him breath near me, and to finally stop fighting and just love him. I wonder is it the same for him? He finishes a moment before I and he lies back on the bed. I crawl over to him and place my head on his shoulder, cuddling my face into the nape of his neck. I sigh as a tear slides down my face and I feel his hand come up to remove it. I smile, "I love you Seto," I say before I slide off into sleep.

Waking I hug Seto tight, or at least what I think is Seto. I open my eyes to see that once again I have woken up alone; in my arms is a pillow. For a fleeting moment I wonder if it was a dream but is passes as fast as it came. I get out of bed only to grimace in pain. It passes though and I carefully make my way to the bathroom for a shower. In the hot water I assess how I feel; a little sore, sweaty, and slightly disappointed that Seto wasn't there when I woke up. Entering the room again I notice that all is in order; Seto must have picked it up. I dress for the conference tonight then sit on the couch in the living area. Instead of turning the TV on I just think. How things have changed, Seto and I use to be enemies now…well I'm not sure what now. I love him but does he love me? Or was I just available for him? I feel a panic come over me, what if he doesn't care like I think he does? The phone rings.

"Morning my brown eyed pup," Seto greets on the line and I can't help but smile.

"Morning, where did you go?" I ask him cheerily.

"Early meeting before the conference. I'm going to be tied up here until then." My heart sinks; I'm not going to see him all day again? "Don't worry pup we can be together at the conference." I blink; he is going to let me sit with him at the conference? "Look I have to go right now but you stay out of trouble and meet me at eight o'clock." I hear the phone click and I set the phone down.

I cautiously make my way through the pressed and refined people standing within the conference room. It's not really a conference room, as one would picture it. It's actually the Hotel's Ballroom with the chandelier lit, rich people in eveningwear, and camera's everywhere. A few of the floating camera's I recognize as ones made by Kaiba Corp. but that's pretty much it. I feel out of place and I have the impulse to run but a pair of piercing blue eyes lock with mine and I calm. I walk to him and want to hug him but he keeps me at a distance. "You look presentable. Fallow me." He says without even looking at me. I suddenly feel like I use to when I was around him, before we became close. He points to a chair; I guess he wants me to sit. He starts to walk off but I grab his shoulder.

"What is with you? You've said a total of four words to me." His eyes are hard and shallow. He feels very far away from me.

"Just stressed I guess. I have to go get ready," he answers me curtly. I open my mouth to object then close it. I then open it again.

"Hey," he turns and looks at me, "You know how I feel about you right?" he nods, half smiles at me and there is something else, sadness? He turns away from me and walks away.

I've been sitting here playing with the wax of a candle for about an hour, completely bored out of my mind. Suddenly the lights are brightened and people become quiet. Some old guy comes out on the stage and babbles about a bunch of things. A couple minutes later Seto appears. Everyone stands and claps and I do as well. Seto raises his hand and we all sit again.

"Thank you all for coming and letting me show you I do care for people. Now to start things off I'll let one of you ask a question." I watch as a news reporter at one of the front table stands.

"Mr. Kaiba you are well known for treating people cruelly and not considering the devastation you cause by closing down companies. These particular statements about you have been shown as true so much that you are known as a stone heart. Now you say you are not like that, how can we believe you when your past says different?"

"I am not like that, not any longer. Yes I admit I was all of those things you stated and I was proud of it as well. I was selfish and underhanded. I now feel regret for all of the lives I destroyed." I can't believe my ears. Is this really the Seto Kaiba I know talking? Another reporter stands.

"If what you are saying is true, what lead to this change in your ways?" Seto leaves a pause between the end of the question and before his answer as if to make the people believe he is thinking. I know that all of his answers were already written down and probably memorized.

"I have always had a soft spot. My brother was the only source of that but that changed when I saw someone I knew living in a life that I had once myself in the past. I started to help them in order to put my hatred of the people in my past to rest but along the way I actually started to care." I smile and feel slightly flushed that Seto would place me in this regard. The reporter who asked the first question stands again.

"Who is this person and just what have you done for them?" Seto waits for them to sit before answering.

"I know you all suspect it is someone completely random or someone that already had a slight in with me but you would all be wrong. The person I speak of is Jounouchi, Katsuya. The two of us has never gotten along and anyone who knows the two of us can vouch for that. I have never considered him my equal and I never will, however if it was not for me he would very well be in jail." I feel the blood rush out of my head and turn cold. Seto holds his hand up to stop the other reporters from asking questions. "I found him beaten and scrawny, ready to take his life upon a bridge. I graciously stopped him, I have let him live in my house, eat my food, I have clothed him, I have groomed him, paid for his schooling, and all of his family debts. I have also supported him with a lawyer when the authorities suspected him for his father's unfortunate demise and I was there for him when he learned of the news. I have been his moral, financial, emotional, and all around everything support. He may not be to my standards but I was not willing to watch him suffer when I had the power to do something about it!" Seto slams his fist onto the podium with his last sentence finished. I feel sick inside, how could he exploit me like this without my permission? What he says is true for the most part but he has no right.

"Mr. Kaiba, one final question. What is it that you expect in return from Mr. Jounouchi? No business man has ever done a good deed without a catch."

"That is true they haven't."

"Are you saying Sir, that you are getting nothing in return for this charity?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I will answer no more questions. Have a good night." I watch as Seto steps off the stage and walks into the back. Several people get up and fallow him there and others start to pack up to leave. I try to make my way through the crowd to get back to where Seto is but that is proving difficult.

About twenty to thirty minutes I finally make it to the back where I see Seto talking with a man I've never seen before. I duck behind a wall and listen. "Come on Kaiba I know you are getting something in return. Spill man, I'm not going to tell my dad so you'll get the company no matter what." I can picture Seto staring hard at the man with a smirk lacing the edges of his lips.

"I am taking nothing from him but what he gives me and what he does not even know he has given me." His tone is arrogant, as if he has pulled off the biggest scam ever. The man doesn't answer right away.

"You got the sap to fall for you didn't you?" he says excitedly. "What has he given you that he doesn't know about?"

"Keep your voice down." I hear Seto snap. Now I hear a rustling, "This is what." The rustling, maybe papers? Wait that man said something about companies. They must be sale papers for companies.

"I don't get it."

"God you're dumb," Seto snarls. "Let me spell it out. By me helping out Jounouchi it built up a more positive reputation for me so I can get my hands on these," the rustling again, "Company ownership papers." I feel my heart sinking and my mouth go dry; I was only a tool for him to gain power? "Besides that it got him off my back at school as well as his nerdy friends. The idiot fell for it hook line and sinker but not only that he gave everything he is up to me." I tear rolls down my face, my heartaches, and I clench my fists. "He made a wonderful pawn," I hear him say with malicious delight. I start to walk away from the wall numbly. Is this really happening?

I find myself back in hotel room and I walk to the bedroom. Looking in I see him and I as we were just last night. I told him my feelings, I gave myself to him and now I find out I was just a tool so he could get what he wanted? I scream and slam my fists into and through the wall. They are bleeding now but I don't really feel it. I know I'm sobbing now like a little girl but I don't care. That bastard, he used me, he never wanted to-I'm such a fool. I make my way over to the couch and collapse into a wet and bloody broken heart.

Seto

I come into the hotel room. After I finished buying my new companies I went out to find Katsuya but he wasn't there. I've spent at least an hour looking for him but nothing turned up so my only guess is that he did return to the room. I see Katsuya huddled in a ball on the couch. My heart sinks and I go over to him and run my hand through is gold locks, "Katsuya-"

"Don't touch me," I hear him whisper angrily. I remove my hand and frown at him. I see his hands with dried blood on them.

"What happened to you?" I ask genuinely concerned. I look up around the room and see the holes. "Damn Katsuya. Look what you did to the wall!" My voice rises and I get up to inspect the holes. He slammed clear through the stupid walls. This is going to be a huge up on the payment for the room. "Are you listening to me?" I bark. "What the fuck possessed you to knock through the walls?" Katsuya doesn't move or say anything, has he lost all of his manners? I stock over to him and pick up by the collar and see he's been crying.

"Put me down," he says in a low voice and not looking at me. I slap him in fear.

"Knock it off!" I shout at him. He raises his head and looks at me with hate in his eyes and it sears me.

"I said put me down." He speaks calculated with hate underlying every word. I drop him down to his feet and he again drops his head so I cannot see his face.

"What's the problem Katsuya? You're beginning to test my patience. Everything I've done for you and you're still angry with me. I should have left you on that bridge!" I shout at him. Why won't he speak? Why is he this angry with me? I had a feeling my presentation would bother him but nothing like this. The only reason I showed him how I felt was so he would take today easier.

"Yes you should have!" He yells at me. He is glaring at me and his fists are clenched. "I would have rather died then go through what you have done to me! Like a fool I loved you and listened and understood you! But what did you do? You used me in everyway!" I blink at him but he doesn't seem to notice. "You never even cared about me did you? I was just something you could use for power! I thought you had changed Seto! I hate you!" His fist comes flying at my face to fast for me to block and I'm thrown to the floor. "How could you do this to me..." I hear him whisper and I look back at where he had been but he isn't there. I hear the hotel door slam.

Katsuya

I hadn't really known where I was headed when I stormed out, I only knew I had to get away from him. I ended up at the Kaiba Corp. jet and I had Roland take me home. Although I guess this place really isn't my home anymore. I had some time to think on the ride here and I came to one thing and that is that I need to go away for a while.

I put the last of my things in a bag and shove my Duel Monster cards in my jacket pocket. I'm headed to Yugi's first, to thank him and give him a proper goodbye. I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again so I want to say goodbye right but after that I don't know where I'm headed. To tell the truth I don't really think it matters anymore. My sense of what does matter keeps changing on me so that I really don't know anymore. I know my face has gone pale and my heart is aching but at least I've stopped crying.

I start to walk out of the house and I take one last look and my eyes rest on a photo. I go over to it and pick it up. Three faces look back at me, happy. Mokuba had a friend over that day and had taken the picture of us all completely covered in food. I was helping Mokuba and his friend with their volcano project but I had given them too much baking soda and it had exploded. Seto had come in to see the mess and started to yell at me for being irresponsible when Mokuba threw a clump of the volcano at him. I remember I laughed so hard my sides were aching and Seto had just been standing there completely dumbfounded. I guess my laughing at him made him angry since I soon had a mouth full of volcano. From there on it was launched into a full-fledged food fight. It had been the first time I had ever seen Seto loosen up and have some fun. I smile grimly; it would probably be better if I forgot memories like this. I take the picture out of the frame and rip myself out. I crumple my face up and drop it in a garbage can. I head back to the door and open it. I take one last look at the place I thought was my home. I feel as if a huge weight is on my chest but I close the door behind me. It's probably the last time I'll ever see the house, or Seto...

* * *

(sobs) Poor Katsuya! Good thing it's not the last chapter ne? REVIEW 


	11. Damned

Ahhhh I really wanted to update sooner but end of the year of school and planning for graduation stole all of my time and a little bit of my boyfriend BUT I am back now and with no school now I am sure the rest of the story will move fairly quickly. Thank you to those who have been loyal and not run away because of my inability to post e.e;;

**Katherine:** I thought so too o.o  
**Hikari:** -hands you some more tissues- yeah we're going to stay sad for a bit  
**T.Lei:** poor seto gettng slapped when he doesn't understand what he did  
**mandapandabug:** what else can I say to you but o.O;;  
**medoriko:** awsome I almost made two people cry!  
**Flame Swordswoman:** Well good, don't predict! cuz I don't know what I'm going to write in the chapters I'm adding o.o  
**KitsuneChan8888888:** you're last cuz I have the most to say/answer to you lol Why can't they stop doing stupid things? Well they are male LOL j/k but if they didn't do stupid things I wouldn't have a story. I also knew that the reason Seto and other characters had different hair and eye colors in the 1st season was because it was a different company that had the show and b/c Yu-Gi-Oh! had two different companies is the reason that the 1st part never came to America. But I felt like adding the 1st seasonor rather the alternate versioninto my story because as far as I am concerned they are the same and I think I worked it in fine. As for everything else you said :P I thanks for the info unfortunatley I already knew most of it o.o If it didn't seem that way by some of the things I said in the story it's because I needed to tork the info for the story or put it in the veiw of someone who didn't know.

Well here is a short and kinda melodramatic chapter. enjoy and whatnot u.u I wanted to base this chapter after two songs "Damned" by Eric Stuart and "Nobody Knows" by Kevin Sharp. So if you listen to those songs during the chapter you might get more of the mood.

* * *

Damned  
Seto

Entering the house it's quite stillness gives me a chill and I feel panic wash over me. Without a word to anyone I walk directly toward Katsuya's room hastily. With my hand on the doorknob I stop and breathe deeply. Opening the door I see what I was dreading. His room is eerily still with all traces that was purely Katsuya, gone. Slowly I walk to the foot of his bed and stare at the Red-eyes. Looking around the room I see all the photo's are gone and then realize I smell a hint of something that has been burned. In his bathroom I find a small pile of ashes. I quickly wipe them into the wastebasket and a fairly intact piece flutters to the ground. Bending over I reach for the piece and see my own face staring back at me only part of my face in the photo has been burned off. Angry I crumple the picture and toss it in the trash.

Now in my own room I feel disconnected and my dragon above my bed is leering at me. What a fool I am, what a…weakling he is. He's run scared again over something so foolish but why does this sit on me like it does? The look in his eyes, he has never looked at me that way before. I remove my phone from my pocket and dial Yugi's but as I hear Yugi's voice say hello I freeze.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he repeats several times then hangs up the phone. I stare at my buzzing phone and hear a rustling behind me. I turn my head to see Mokuba looking back at me. He turns his head from side to side with curiosity in his eyes.

"Hi big brother. Where is Jou?" I don't answer and look back at my phone, then slide it back in my pocket. "Seto? Where is Jounouchi?" I hear him step further into the room.

"He's gone," I answer bitterly.

"Gone? Gone where? Will he be back?" His voice rises slightly on each word. When I don't answer he comes around to be in front of me, and stares at me intently with his slate blue-gray eyes. "What did you do Seto?" He asks softly. What did I do? I DO? He left me!

"He left us, I did nothing," I reply without looking at him.

"Don't lie to me Seto!" he yells. "What did you do to make him leave?" I bite my teeth together tightly and look down at Mokuba.

"Don't question me and don't ask about matter's that do not concern you!"

"It does concern me! I like Jounouchi! He is my friend and most of the time he was a better brother than you are!" I'm taken aback and reach out and backhand Mokuba. He hits the floor and looks up at me bitterly while rubbing his cheek. I turn away from him.

"Get out." He doesn't move for a few minutes but then I hear him stand and walk out of my room closing the door behind him. Standing in my now dark room I look down at my hands and clench them into fists. Softly I speak with my clenched fists shaking, "_I would have rather died then go through what you have done to me…like a fool I loved you and listened and understood you...but what did you do…You used me in everyway._ What did you mean Katsuya?"

Mokuba

After I left Seto in his room I called Yugi. He explained to me what had happened with as little detail as possible. I know he held back on telling me simply because he didn't want to tarnish how I think of Seto. Now that Yugi has explained things to me I am not angry that Seto struck me. He is hurting and most likely confused and I threw salt in his injury with my words. I've been trying to stay clear of Seto for the past two days although it hasn't been hard since he hasn't left his room.

Staring up at my dark ceiling I feel unrest in the house. I don't understand why when all of the servants should have left by now. I climb out of bed slowly and make my way down to Seto's room Peering inside I see nothing and then down the hall I see the door to Jounouchi's open. I walk over and see my brother standing there.

"Seto?" I say softly. He turns to me and his blue eyes look as if they could pour over. Slowly he sits upon the floor with his head down. I come over and touch his shoulder.

"What have I done?" His voice is raspy and sad. I wrap my arms around his head in a hug and feel water drop onto my clothes.

"Don't worry Seto, we'll find him and bring him home," I say trying to sound comforting. He shifts in my arms.

"No…I've looked I can't find him."

"Then we'll look harder."

"Mokuba, he doesn't want to be found. Why does this feel this way?" I had no answer for his question. I had never seen my brother cry before or speak this way before but it soon became something I would hear often.

Seto has increasingly worse as time and has stopped eating completely since that night. I've tried to find Jounouchi on my own with the Company's resources in hopes that he would return but any lead that I had has been a dead end. I knock lightly on Seto's door to his house office; with no answer I open the door to see him asleep on his desk. Going over I tap him and see a photo of Jounouchi under his hand.

"I understand now," he says solemnly. I start then relax. Before I say a word he continues. "Mokuba, whatever you choose to do in life or be with make sure that you don't let the things that mean the most to you go or push them away." I stammer not sure how to answer when he stands and walks out of the room.

Seto

I've tried to point the finger at him because there was nothing left for me to do but what good does it do me? Where I do not understand why what I did affected him as much as it did I now understand my own feelings. It had merely been an obsession but I did care for the man. I didn't want to do what I have but I was too far in to turn back, I should have found another way. I'll never tell anyone of my loss and how it has effected me but in truth I feel as if I'm dying inside. It could have been prevented but I let my pup get away. The speech I gave about changing was pure bullshit but now I am different because now I realize I have learned to love but it's too late.

In my room I look about and everything reminds me of him. I feel detached from this world like walking dead. What I saw in him, what I wanted to save in him was what I wanted to be. I have set him free but what disappeared in him is what drove him away from me. These demons and hatred I hold have made my life into this hell. I slam my fists into the wall. I had a chance and I lost it. All I want is what my heart misses now but is beyond my reach.

Falling to my knees I fight back the emotion that wants to pour over. "Katsuya Jounouchi, look at what I've done to you. I'm sorry that I'm damned…"

* * *

Yes reveiw the weirdness! and all hail my Eric Stuart! lol XD 


	12. Forget Him Not

Mwuaha I told you I'd update faster than the times before. 

Anyways as always don't own YGO Blah, blah

A/N: There is a large time gap but there is a recap within this chapter but is strickly Katsuya's point of veiw. It's fairly short and there will be another time jump for next chapter.  


* * *

Forget-him-not  
Katsuya

As I walk down the street I look up to the sky as the first leaf of the season falls. The leaf dances and twirls through the air until it hits my head and gets caught in my hair. I brush it away and feel slightly depressed that the leaves start falling so early in the year.

I lower my head and start to look where I am going and just in time as I nearly plow over a man with blue eyes and brown hair. Alarmed I take a second look thinking that it's Seto, but it's not, the man is much too old. It'll be five and a half years to the day next week on Wednesday since I walked out of the Kaiba Mansion for the last time. I round the corner on to the street before mine.

When I left I had no idea where I was going and since I had very little money to my name I found it extremely hard to get anywhere. I ended up having to sell most of my belongings and now I only have one physical thing to remind me of the time I spent with Seto and Mokuba. Absent-mindedly I reach in my pocket and pull out my Red Eyes Black Dragon key chain. I look down and smile at it mildly then replace it back in my pocket.

After I left Yugi's house I eventually made my way to America to see Mai. It didn't take long time find her since she had made quite a name for herself. I hadn't been looking to rekindle anything, I just wanted to see her but I must admit when I first saw her I was hurt. When she walked into the room where I had been waiting for her my jaw dropped to the floor. She was without a doubt, pregnant and positively beaming. We talked and she was doing better for herself than I had thought. She had gotten married the year before on a spur of the moment type of thing. Mai told me she wanted to contact all of us but didn't know exactly how to tell us, me especially. She had invited me to stay and live with them since with the new baby they would need all the help they could get. I had considered to but in the end I left.

Tossing my hair out of my face I remember how they had looked together, Mai and her husband. For a glimmering moment when I had looked at them I didn't see them, I saw myself and the man I had just left behind. It had been strange since I was in Mai's body, breasts and everything, it would have made me wonder about my sanity but I have thought weirder things before. All the same I knew if I stayed with them that I would constantly be reminded of what I had lost.

A car beeps at me as I walk out in front of it. "Idiot, watch where you're going," I mutter about myself to myself.

Where was I? Oh yeah, I wandered around for a while until I ended up here and I got a job at a nightclub as the barkeep. Not what I would have liked to do but I was surprisingly good at it and the club even paid for me to go to school to learn how to be one. It was at the club that I met Nailah.

She had come up to the bar alone and sat there for several minutes after she finished her drink. I asked her what such a pretty girl was doing all alone in a club. A stupid and cornball line but she laughed good-heartedly. Through the rest of the night, whenever I wasn't busy I would go back over to her and we'd talk. She even stayed until I was off and closed up. I walked her to her car and asked her name. I hadn't even thought of to get her number but it wasn't a big deal since a week later I ran into her down town.

"What's a boy with such sad eyes doing sitting here all alone?" she had asked. I turned and laughed, after that we started dating. For the first time in awhile I was able to burry my hurt and thoughts of Kaiba. I told her very few things about my past and she was great about it, telling me that she knew that when I was ready I would tell her. Eventually I told her about Kaiba and Mokuba but none of the details. We married not long after. On the day of our wedding I almost backed out because of recurring thoughts of Kaiba. I ended up concluding that if I was able to shove him away when I was with her before that it would be doable again, unfortunately that wasn't the case. I was never able to completely hide him away and I still can't. All of this time and I still can't forget him.

Making a right turn onto my street I frown. My inability to forget Kaiba and to put him behind me as caused me many problems with Nailah and even more as of late. I can't blame her for her feelings; it's unfair to her for me to be thinking of someone else just as much as I think of her. He's always been a pain in my ass and has always made things difficult for me and others but even now, so far away from him and after all this time he is still messing shit up.

A person might ask why don't I just go back to him? I can't. After everything he has done to me and put me through I can't turn around and ask him to take me back. He only used me; he never even had feelings of any sort for me. I was nothing but a pawn. I'd be an idiot to go back to him. At least that is what my head tells me. My heart, although he shattered it, tells me different. It says he did love me and I should return to him. I have Nailah now though and my heart feels loyal to her. Emotions are illogical so I do what I know what has to be best for me and stay away from him and close to her.

Now in front of my apartment I climb the stairs to my door. Opening it I immediately notice something is wrong. The first thing I think is that we've been robbed but now I realize it's only Nailah's things that are gone, not that I have anything of worth though. Quietly I walk through the apartment to the bedroom where I see Nailah closing a suitcase. I just stand there dumbfounded in the door and she looks up at me with her aquamarine eyes.

"Hi Katsuya…" she greets me. Her tone is soft and reluctant. From what I saw in her eyes I already know what she has done, or was in the middle of doing.

"Were you just going to leave without a goodbye?" I ask quietly. Her gaze falls to the floor and she picks up the suitcase.

"I-I don't know Katsuya. I just can't do this anymore." I watch her fingers tighten around the handle of the suitcase.

"Are things really this bad?" I say stepping forward and out of the doorway. She just looks at the floor. "Don't you think I at least deserve a goodbye, let alone an explanation?" Quickly she darts by me and goes into the main room that serves as our living room. "Hey wait a minute! I asked a question." She stands perfectly still with me looking at the back of her hunter green hair. Slowly she turns around and looks at me.

"Don't you think I deserve someone that is in love with me?" I can see her eyes welling up with tears.

"I do love you," I say softly and I try to come closer to her but she moves away.

"No," she shakes her head, "You may love me but your heart, and your soul still belong to him." A tear trickles down her face.

"Nailah, he is in the past, that part of my life is-"

"No it's not over!" she yells at me angrily cutting off my sentence. "Katsuya," she says calmer but with her voice cracking, "the last time we were together you said his name, not mine. In your sleep you whisper his name, not mine." She sniffs and wipes away some tears, "You're still in love with him…"

"No! You're wrong! I don't, I can't love him...I won't! You're the one I want, the one I love." I protest but she only looks at me sadly. Nailah steps forward and touches my face.

"Katsuya, this has to stop. You can't run away from your feelings forever. And I can't stay by you when I'm not the one you want." She drops her hand and I feel cool water run down my face.

"Nailah…" she turns, opens the door and then looks back at me.

"I wish I didn't have to Katsuya but I can't keep hoping that some day I'll wake up and you'll look at me the way you look when you think of him." She turned away and then turned back to me, "If you can find your feelings and finally be over him…I'll be at my mothers. Goodbye Katsuya…" With her last look at me with forlorn riveting through her eyes she walks out and closes the door with a click.

I close my pouring eyes and swallow. "You just love having my heart break don't you Seto?" I murmur quietly. Reopening my eyes I look at the closed door and in this moment I know I will never see Nailah again.

* * *

I was right, a few months later annulment papers arrived and I was officially unmarried that New Year's.

* * *

I suggest we all cry now okay? -cries-

okay enough of that. but look those few who reviewed I didn't forget you!

**Katherine:** Me?A tease? Never! Seriously how did I tease you? I don't know ;.; That is pretty weird -waves fingers all mystical like-  
**Growing Pain:** -points at you and yells- SADIST! lol I try to keep things happening so people don't get bored, and I'd be bored to tears writing it. Kill Katsuya? Never! Although...I could make Seto go crazy, track down Jou and murderize him! mwha. hmm no I don't think so, I'm not that evil.  
**Clarity:** yes I tend to also like the darker side of Seto, I like his assholish side also. As for the ending I say nothing! As for the chapter before last I know it could have been better. I kinda got bored writing it and hence got lazy. It never even occured to me to have Jou speak lol I'm a little brain dead but you are keeping me on my toes, I will do better Writing Guru -bows-

okay now thatI've weirded out everyone including myself I ask for you to R&R! If you don't I'll cry, seriously I will! ;.; thats a threat not a promise!..wait reverse that...JUST R&R!


	13. The ramifications explanation

yip it's an update. Again time gap but not as big. I have my reasons for the time gap, maybe you'll figure it out maybe you won't :P

**mandapandabug:** aww I missed your reviews XD I never said how long...I dunno you make it up XD  
**xSwtLilAngel666x:** well I know who to blame if I do reported now XD and yay Jess you're reading it :D  
**Growing Pain:** I know isn't Seto a pain in the ass? never does what you want him too :p But the time that they have been away will be said in this chapter.  
**medoriko:** maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided lol  
**clarity:** like I saidabove I have my reasons for it and no it has nothing to do with a romantic quality.

* * *

The ramifications explanation  
Seto

"On time to the second as usual Kaiba," her calm and level voice greets me. I've grown more accustomed to hearing her since we've joined company forces. I only see her once a year but we are in contact by phone a lot.

"And you're here early as usual Isis," I say blandly. I take a seat at the table. "Should we get started?" She is studying me and is making no motion to get started. "What?" I ask sharply.

"Kaiba are you feeling alright? It seems that every time I see you, you look a little more run down than you did before." I can tell she is genially concerned but I only grunt. "I will not discuss business with you until you look like you aren't going to pass out, so you might as well tell me." I glare at her but she doesn't falter. I sigh.

"You're too nosey for your own good Isis. I just haven't been sleeping well so I've been working more." She frowns and I already know what she is going to ask, "Don't bother. No I'm not sleeping, I'm lucky if I get 5 hours a week and of course Mokuba doesn't like it."

"Kaiba why don't you let me run Kaiba Corp. for a while? Take a vacation, some where you won't be able to work." She is beginning to sound like a mother and it's pissing me off.

"Isis I've had a mother I don't need you to be mine. I don't have time or the desire to have a vacation. All I have is my work and I am not going to give that up." I suddenly realize I have said too much because now she is going to pick it apart.

"Seto Kaiba I think its time you got married." I blink.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She laughs.

"Calm down. I simply mean that I think it's time you found yourself someone to relieve some of your stress. That can help you remember how to enjoy life."

"That's none of your business Isis," I snap. "Besides there is no one that I am around who isn't a workaholic." She tilts her head and leans forward resting her chin on her hand.

"Well what about someone from your past? An old flame perhaps?" I groan.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Come now Kaiba there must be someone you can picture yourself being with." My temper is starting to rise and my constant headache is throbbing now.

"No, there is no one and there will never be anyone. Just drop it." I snap.

"Kaiba," her voice is soft and kind. "I'm not threatening you. But the only time you were at least a little happy was before Mokuba left for collage. It just shows that you are happier when there is someone in your life for you to be around," she pulls back in her seat. "There must have been at least one person in the past. The one that got away." My mind flutters to thoughts of a brown-eyed pup but I dismiss any possibilities as quickly as my mind went to him. "There was someone. Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter who he is, he's gone," I say sullenly. "Wait, what made you say he? I've never given indication of my sexual preference." She smiles coyly.

"You didn't have to. I've seen you watching the men around us when we would meet. I had thought it strange you didn't look at men or women that way when I first met you. But after awhile of our meetings I realized that who you are now and who you were then are totally different people. You may be a workaholic and you were then but the difference is now you aren't as serious as you once were. Something must have happened to you to make you softer. I am correct aren't I?" I only nod. "I just took note that you were looking at men not women. It's not that hard to see."

"You're deductive skills are why I wanted you to join with me but now I am feeling I should regret it," I answer uncomfortably.

"Kaiba, you should try and contact Jounouchi." I snap my head up to stare at her shocked. I try to compose myself but it's already too late.

"Why would I want to contact that idiot?" I state as calmly as I cannot looking at her.

"It's just a thought," she answers. I look back at her and she is rising from her chair. "I have another meeting now, I'll contact you later." She smiles and I watch her walk away. I only stay seated for a few moments before I stand and leave as well. What a complete waste of time.

Outside it's raining and people are running around from one overhanging roof to another. I could call my limo but I don't have anywhere else to be for the rest of the day. I walk along the street letting the rain fall upon my head while others run by me. Soon the buildings fade and trees take their place. I walk along the stone gravel path through the flora and I look up at the crying sky.

I had thought Isis wouldn't be a thorn in my side if I were to join up with her but obviously that didn't work. I think what bothers me most is she is right. I know the last time I still felt somewhat whole was when Mokuba was still home. Then the last time I had felt whole was when Jounouchi was with me. It never really dawned on me until I lost him. I know what I was doing to him was wrong but I was already in too far to turn back. When I had started I never once thought that I would end up in love, it's just a shame I realized it too late.

A tear rolls down my face mixing with the rain. If only I had known the last seven years of my life would have been so different. It was all so-I slam into something and hit the ground. I look up and see I knocked some guy down.

"Sorry, it was completely my fault," I say and stand. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" I offer my hand to him and his head slowly turns upward to face me. A flash of brown through golden hair; he stares at me and I stare back. "My god…" I whisper. He stands without taking my hand and clears his throat.

"Well you are the last person I thought I'd bump into here." He looks just as he did at eighteen only more matured. "Are you just going to stare at me after seven years or are you planning on saying something sometime today?" He talks to me with such bitterness. I study him and he looks to have been living a better life than I; a wedding band glimmers on his left hand.

What could I possibly say? I've thought it over millions of times in the past but now what can I say? "There is nothing I can say to you to justify the past Jounouchi." My voice is shaking and I feel like I could collapse but I'd be happy to die right now because I saw him once again. "But if I've never said anything true before know that the greatest truth I have now is that I am sorry for what I did to you." He frowns at me.

"I'm not interested in sad tales Kaiba. That chapter of my life has ended." I swallow painfully. I'm feeling light headed not in the good way either. I need to sit down.

"Jounouchi…no book is finished without resolution for each chapter…" I squint to try and see clearer but I can't; I fall to my knees. I sense an energy of alarm from Jou but I can't see clear enough to make out his face.

"Kaiba? Are you okay? I didn't think I ran into you that hard." I can feel him place my arm over his shoulder bracing me to help me to my feet.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I say weakly.

"Oh yeah you're alright, after all, you can't stand right now and I know you can't see me either." He helps me to a spot to sit and he hands me a water bottle. For a moment I wonder where he got it but dismiss the thought and tilt my head back and drink the whole thing. After a few minutes I start to balance out again. I look around, he brought me to a gazebo well protected enough that there is no water on the seats.

"Thank you," I say ashamed. I make a wonderful impression, pale, tired, almost gauntly thin.  
"You've really let yourself slide into shit Kaiba." He hasn't lost his cocky attitude. I look at him and smile.

"It's hard to keep yourself up with no sleep you know?" I hand him the empty bottle back. "It's good to see that you're doing well though." I nod toward the ring on his finger.

"Oh, right." He falters and fidgets with the ring. "I've been meaning to take it off but with the heat here lately my hands have been too swollen to remove it without pain." He slips the ring off, "I guess I could pawn it or something."

"Were they a woman or a man?" I ask trying to sound mildly interested. He's silent at first like he is debating if he should tell me.

"Female, we're not together anymore," he replies without offering any more information. He looks me in the eye, "What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"Business," I answer tonelessly. I watch him as he bristles slightly at my words. "With Isis. She's running half of the Company so I don't have to be everywhere at once," I add. This seemed to make him relax a little.

"I never would have thought you'd let and outsider run your company. Mokuba didn't want to or something?" I shake my head.

"I wasn't pleased with the idea of having outside help but Mokuba wanted to go to collage so he went instead of taking his roll in the Company. I still don't know if he will ever take it so I had to do something, considering, I don't know how long I'll be around."

"If you took better care of yourself moneybags you would probably live longer." He pauses for a while not saying anything but it's obvious he has more to say, "What happened to you? You're not like I remember."

"No," I snort. "I'm not anything like I was when you left me. As for taking care of myself better there is no reason to. I have no opponents I've crushed competition. Mokuba has his own life, I now understand that I will always be second best to Yugi, and I have no family or loved ones. What reason would I possibly take of myself for? I've succeeded and beaten everything except for one failure I will never try to do again. Life is old news perhaps death will be interesting." I smile at him, "You though, are just the same as I remember you…it brings me back, you were the only person who could ever make me laugh in a good nature." He smirks at me.

"We had fun together for a time. But Kaiba I'm not the same person I was either. Hell if I were I would have beaten the snot out of you the moment I realized it was you who ran into me. I like to think I've changed for the better but you, you're just worn down and frankly this persona you've taken on is unsettling." I laugh at his stern face.

"Well you haven't lost your mouth. I don't see how I am should affect you Jounouchi. You walked out of my life seven years ago." I feel his fist hit my arm.

"Idiot! Just because I left it doesn't mean that I completely forgot about you or stopped caring." I just look at him. I know he cared for me and still does. I know because I feel the same but after all this time does it really matter?

"I never heard from you so I figured you had forgotten me or at least wanted to." I can see his face starting to turn red with frustration.

"How was I supposed to contact you when you broke my heart Kaiba?" he yells at me. "It's not like you tried hard to find me. You're such a selfish self-absorbed bastard! The world doesn't revolve around you. I can't believe you still don't get that! It's why I left you!" I just stare at him; that is the only reason why he left me? His face changes from anger to horror, "You didn't even know that did you?"

"Then, no I did not. I never attributed it to why you left though." I say looking down. How can I feel anything other then ashamed as I recall the way I used him. "You deserved better."

"Why'd ya do it Kaiba? Why'd you let me love you, make me think you loved me and then betray me?" I can't stop the tear that builds up into my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"It's complicated Jounouchi…I never, well I didn't want to hurt you then. I mean in the beginning there was no plan but I needed something to validate my actions…but things changed and I was too far in to back out by then." Jou only shook his head, stood and started to walk away. I got to my feet as quickly as I could and went after him doing my best to not let the wet earth squish over my shoes. "But what about you Jounouchi? After all this time why do you care what my reasoning was? Is it just that you hate me that much?" He didn't respond and kept walking. I wasn't sure if I should stop walking or not so I continued to fallow him until we reached pavement of the city.

"I could never hate you. I tried to but I couldn't," Jou finally answers. He turns to me, "Even after everything you done I still can't hate you." I feel as if there is more that is to be said after that but he changes the way the topic was going. "It's good that I got to see you one last time," he says solemnly. My eyes widen some and I reach for his arm as he starts to turn and walk away.

"Wait, what does that mean? Now that I've found you I don't want you to walk away until you understand why." He turns slowly with hard brown eyes of swirling emotion and shakes his head. "What? Do you really think I felt nothing? Let me explain what I know now that I didn't then." He removes my hand from his arm and looks at me with something that looks like pity.

"Kaiba, it's too late. It's just too late." Once again he turns away from me and starts to walk away. I watch his back and I am dimly aware of the sound of an alarm go off. Once again he is walking away from me but this time instead of leaving a truth with me he left a lie.

Jou looks to the other side of the street and my gaze fallows his. A man carrying a bag runs across the street toward Jou. I see Jou tense and get ready to attack, the man and he clash. The man never lets go of the bag and I finally realize the alarm was a burglar alarm. A flap of the man's coat flies up and I see a glint of metal. Before I know it I'm running towards Katsuya and the man.

"I'll fix you, you dirty bastard!" I hear the man bellow. I watch as he pushes Jou away and reaches into his pocket. I'm nearly there as the man takes aim. I jump and throw my brief case at the man, he fires and the ring of the gun echoes through my ears. We all hit the ground, one dazed and one bleeding. I clutch my shoulder and grimace.

"Katsuya, are you alright?" I ask. He looks up dazed and confused looking. I watch as his face changes from dumbfounded to concerned. He glances at the man on the ground; I guess my brief must have made contact with his head. In the distance not too far off I can hear sirens coming; I know Jou can too.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answers and just now seems to realize that I'm clutching my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asks me alarmed. I chuckle dryly.

"It didn't hit what's left of my heart so yeah I guess I'm fine." I take my now red hand off my shoulder and try to move it. I can feel pain but it's not in the joint. "It missed the shoulder joint." He smacks the back of my head. "What the hell did you do that for?" I snap irritably.

"I don't need you to protect me! And you're an idiot! What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" he shouts at me angrily. I prop myself up against a street sign and reapply presser to my wound. I can see the police cars coming into sight and stop in front of the store.

"I can not stop wanting to protect you than I can live without breathing. If I were to let you die, the added guilt would kill me as well. I figure just me is better than both of us." Jou sits back and a cop comes over to help me up.

"We'll need a statement from both of you. Go over there with the other policemen he says to Jou." He begins to lead me away to an ambulance.

"Kaiba!" We stop and I half turn, Katsuya throws a key chain at me and I catch it. "Good luck." Inside the ambulance I look at the key chain, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. I smile until we go over a bump and I drop it. I pick it up quickly and see the head has fallen over backwards. Inside there is a paper of some sort. I turn the dragon upside down to make it fall out. I unroll it and staring back at me are three faces one of them being my own.

Katsuya

I sit beside his bed as he sleeps solidly. The doctor said I shouldn't be surprised if he sleeps for a few days from him being so depleted. It's already been two days and I'm starting to become impatient waiting for him. I still can hardly believe that day even happened and the worry that consumed my thoughts as I watched them load him in the ambulance. When I had given him the key chain it was only something I did to let him know that I wasn't ready to let things between us leave off there. I've noticed that ever since I got here he has had the Red Eyes in is hand all two days. I tried to take it out but he wouldn't let go.

I lean over resting my head on my hand. Why has he come back into my life now after so long? I was partly happy to see him but so much resentment came with that too. I look over at his sleeping face with his hair loosely dangling over his closed eyes. The dark circles are gone and his face has more color, he looks more as I remember him... He is so infuriating! All I've tried to do is forget him and to dislike him but I can't. Now I'm here sitting watching him sleep and all those feelings I've suppressed for years are pushing their way back up top. I know I still have feelings for him or at least still am attached in some way to him. He says he can explain what he did but will it make any difference and how do I know it's all not just a ploy? Seto has always been a master manipulator.

"I must have died." I look over and my eyes are met with bright blue ones.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're here holding my hand. The only place you've done that since you left was in my head so unless I've taken a trip back in time I must be dead." I half smile and he removes his hand and uses it to take the key chain out of his other one. "I believe this belongs to you." He hands the dragon back to me.

"Be honest with me Seto no-" I notice he is looking at me wistfully, "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just been a long time since you've called me Seto. I had a flash back I guess you could say."

"Seto seriously, I've been thinking and I've decided to let you tell me your reasons but you have to answer my question first." He stares at me, waiting. "Why did-" He cuts me off by raising his hand.

"My explanation will cover all of your questions. I am positive of that." I stare at him expectant. "Right now? I just woke up and if you don't mind I'd at least like to sit up." I can't help but smile to myself. I then stand help him sit up right.

"In the beginning," he starts in a composed form. His face is stern and very serious. "I was obsessed with you, it was simple as that. I hated you and wanted you at the same time because you reminded me of myself. I saw a chance to try and banish what was breaking you, although my reasons were more personal than that. I wanted to do it because I guess I thought if I broke you out I could completely break my step father, and my real father away from me. Instead it did nothing but drive you away from me. I didn't realize it. I couldn't have, I was still too wrapped up in my own head but after that first time you pulled away I realized that you weren't the same as me. We had some similarities but you could never be like me. I had time to think with you gone and for the first time in my life I felt panicked for someone that wasn't my blood."

I never realized that he had been obsessed with me. I had always thought Seto was just being a jerk. It makes more sense now, why he would yell at me to stop being weak, the torment, he did it to be because that is how he treated himself. There was no difference between him and I in his mind.

"The only thing I knew was I had to get you back, not just because I needed to fix what I had messed up. I wasn't able to admit to myself just what it was that I was feeling that made me want to do this for you, or even wanting you around," he snorts and his eyes seal over. I remember that look, it's the one he held most of the time before I moved in with him. Looking at his eyes when they are like this is the same as looking at deep water or sheet of ice.

"You couldn't because feelings make you weak," I state knowingly. How could I not? After living with him for such a long time it wasn't hard to pick up his reasons for the distance he put between himself and others.

"I needed to justify myself. A reason that I could use, something to fool myself with as to why I wanted you, needed you." He looks at me almost longingly, "And I did _need_ you. I remember telling myself it was you that needed me but it wasn't that way at all." I'm not entirely sure if the man I am looking at is really Seto or not. To hear that he _needed_ me and _wanted_ me isn't something I would have ever heard from him in the past - at least not in the manner he is telling me now.

"I wouldn't say that it was completely one sided. The need and want that is," I say softly. With the way that Seto is talking it's making me think really think for the first time in awhile. I had needed Kaiba just as much as he did me. He was in a sense my knight in shining armor. He took me away from my nightmare, although he wasn't your average knight I trusted him and I needed him to be there to know I was safe, and he would protect me.

"But," he smirks, "You were man enough to admit it. I wasn't." I want to say something but nothing is coming to my mind. "Not to say that I didn't know what I was feeling. I would have had to been awfully thickheaded to not notice how your uncoordinated movement, messy hair, puppy eyes, outspoken opinions, and flaming temper became endearing to me. The very things that use to annoy me about you became something much closer to me." I smile inwardly. I want to believe him I really do.

"Seto-" I start but I stop due to the door flying open. Both Seto and I stare at the doorway where a nurse vaults in.

"You're awake!" her voice makes me wince. She pops her head outside the door and yells to a doctor. She comes back into the room fully and directs her attention to me. "What are you doing here? It's way past visiting hours! Get out! Scoot!" before I know what is happening she yanks me out of my seat and out the door. I turn my head just in time to see Seto sitting up in his bed looking more than slightly confused.

Walking down the halls to leave the hospital, with that crazy nurse at my heels I put my hands in my pockets. Seto wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say, but it's given me some things to think about. For instance, why exactly is it that I have not been able to move on from him?

* * *

Do we understand why there was a time gap? yes, no? If not it's alright there will be time next chapter.

Okay so the breif thing was kinda dorky but I kept picturing what Seto would do if it was the english anime it came to be a card or his brief and a card won't knock someone out so the breif case won.

but yes do R&R or...I'll have Seto murderize you!


	14. Metamorphic: Our New Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea, if you take it I'll poke your eyes out with toothpicks.

**Katherine:** Well it's good you reviewed then that way Seto won't muderize you. And congrats for understanding my insanity.  
**xSwtLilAngel666x:** Yes I thought it was funny too although it was dorky. And Jess try telling me which paragraph you whackjob lol I think Seto might murderize you just because of that! diiiie! lol you know I love ya xD  
**Growing Pain:** -trembles in her socks from the glare- o.o;; let's ask Seto. Do you want redemption?  
Seto: what business is it of yours?  
well fine I'm only deciding your fate O.O I guess you'll have to read to find out you growing pain xD  
**PunkerPrincess:** Wow, well thank you o.o;  
**mandapandabug:** damnit you again? XD Yes murderize is a fabulous word and it's mine dagnabbita! I wasn't planning on Katsuya killing himself if the theft hadn't happened but that's okay you can think what you want to make my story better :p  
**natura umana:** okay! here's your wish come true!

* * *

Metamorphic: Our New Colors

Seto

I thought Katsuya would return the next day but he didn't, nor did he return the next or the next. When he was rushed away I was only half done what I wished to say to him. But now I'm being released, I hate that I might have to go home before things are completely settled. I could always find his home, I know what city he is in now but does he want me to? Unlikely, if he did he would have come back, right?

The doors to the hospital open and a setting sun greats me. The colors are vibrant and electrify the sky. I search the surroundings of the area, hoping and half expecting to see Jounouchi there but there isn't anyone. Sighing to myself I start to walk down the street. I had planned to call for a limo to take me to my jet but I remembered I needed to go to the hotel I was staying at to get my things. I could have gotten a ride but to be perfectly honest I'm hoping to run into Katsuya.

"He's in the park, Kaiba," a female voice says behind me. I jump slightly and turn around quickly. My eyes meet with placid blue ones and smiling face.

"Isis?" I gape. What is she doing here and how does she know about anything that is going on.

"He's waiting for you," she says softly.

"What the hell? How did you…explain yourself Isis Ishtar." My voice sounds demanding but inside I feel confused and very, very lost. She sighs.

"I received a phone call from Mokuba awhile back. I found Jounouchi and had to meet me in this town." The confusion slides away and is replaced by irritation.

"So you and my brother decided to interfere with my life? My personal life is neither yours or Mokuba's business!" I yell and she frowns at me.

"It is my business when it affects our business. Mokuba shed the light on the problem that I was not sure how to confront you with. Perhaps I was out of line but I remember a good businessman once telling me that you should do anything in your power to save your assets. Besides that Kaiba I know you are glad to have the chance to deal with a wound that never healed." I frown at her and turn away. I walk away then stop some distance away and half turn back to her.

"I'll let this go this time Isis but do not think you can get away with meddling in my life a second time."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she smiles, turns and walks away.

Smiling to myself I start to walk again also. I feel somewhat jittery as the park comes into view. It's a feeling a kid might have when he is the new kid in a school, a new feeling for me, interesting. On a bench near a pond I see a silhouette of a young man sitting with his knees pulled into his chest. I walk over cautiously and place my briefcase down on the grass.

"Impertinent woman isn't she?" I ask not knowing how else to break the silence. Although I am looking at the back of his head I can tell he is smiling.

"Yes, but I'm thankful to her." I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, what for? All she has done is harass me." He chuckles lightly.

"For getting you here," he says turning his head to look at me. "If you hadn't come back as you are now I would have probably gone the rest of my life not really even knowing myself." Confused I furrow my brows together and come around the bench, but I don't sit. "I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you."

"Never mind that," I say. "What did you mean about not knowing yourself?" I hear him sigh inwardly.

"Tell me Seto, how is it that you became so self aware and understanding?"

This was an easy answer for me, "after you left I dove into work but I was moving too quickly for the others in the company so I took to reading about other things. Eventually it led me to psychology and a new perspective. It took a long time for me to look at myself; it was such a simple act that made me do it too. I was putting on a tie in the mirror and the thought came to me 'why do I dress like this?' it was an odd occurrence. I won't go into the details but that was my door." I clear my throat when he says nothing and I decide to tell him more about it. "I started picking apart my mannerisms first the last thing I landed on was my step father, my real father and you. When I was looking at those things, for the first time in a very long time I broke down." My voice was starting to crack as I was talking.

"Seto," I hear him say and the touch of his hand on my arm but I don't stop talking.

"You were the hardest because I was the one that inflicted the pain. I've done horrible things to people but you were different. Never before, to my memory can I remember such pain and guilt as I did when I realized just what I had done to my Katsuya. It hurt more because I…"

"Don't say it!" Katsuya yells at me. He is standing now and looking at me in the eyes. I can't see sadness or hate. I can't see anything in his face but his eyes are pleading with me.

"I'm sorry," I say softly looking directly back him.

"It's not that," he says quickly while straightening himself. The pleading I saw in his eyes has vanished and reluctance has filled them. "I can't hear that not until I admit something."

"Which is?" I ask blinking.

"I've never been able to forget you, stop wanting to be with you. Because of it you ruined my marriage. I thought…I thought it was you in some stupid way still trying to hurt me but the days you were in the hospital I was thinking. It was my own fault. I never dealt with the hurt I felt when I left you. I never had a chance to resolve it, it's been an open book hanging open but you're not the only one there. Although it is true you hurt me I ran because of fear more than hurt."

"What were you afraid of?" I ask him quietly.

"Men. I was afraid of men. My father was good to me once upon a time but he started by emotionally hurting me then physically. When you hurt my emotional self I victimized myself right away. I saw you as my father. And like how I ran from my father to you, I ran from you." His voice is muffled and dripping with sadness. I want to comfort him but I know it would be out of place.

"We both made large mistakes brown eyes, and in a way none were our original fault." His wet eyes lock with mine and I sense a curiosity from him. "We were traumatized by others, and they were probably by other people. Now the important thing is to break that cycle. There aren't a thousand words that can make the pain go away but if we know it…"

"We can beat it," he finishes my sentence. "Seto you've matured." I laugh.

"I'm not the only one." I shake my head and hold my hand out, "What if we start over?"

Looking at my hand he shakes his head, "I don't want to start over. I want to remember the love I had for you." He said 'had', does that mean he no longer has any desire to be with me? I drop my hand.

"We had. You're right I would never want forget that," I say evenly.

"There's one thing though Seto…" I raise my eyebrow but he isn't looking at me. I start to open my mouth to ask what when he continues, "…I have to know." I blink, know what?

"Know?" I ask and he looks up at me. Looking in his eyes I know and I nod and move closer to him. I close my eyes and he moves his lips to touch mine. It's been so long since I've felt his soft lips upon my own. Reluctantly I pull away from Katsuya and look down at him. "Do you know now?" he simply nods and starts to walk away from me then turns to face me.

"There may be hope for you yet Seto Kaiba." He smiles then turns back around and keeps walking.

"Where are you going?" I ask trying to hide the disappointment that I am feeling from leaking into my voice.

"To pack!" he says loudly shooting one fist up into the air. I start to walk after him.

"Pack for what?" He turns around and grins mischievously.

"For my trip home of course. You don't expect me to leave my worldly possessions here now do you?"

"What?" My mind is reeling until the words hit me in the face, 'my trip home'. I smile inwardly and outwardly. "And who said that it's your home Mr. Jounouchi?" He walks up very closely to me.

"I did Mr. Kaiba and the first thing on the list of things to do once we get home is get you fed." I blush lightly as he pokes my stomach.

Katsuya

"You know I threw all your stuff out," Seto says to me smugly as we pull up in front of the mansion.

"You did what!" I yell. As soon as the limousine stops I bounce out and fly up the stairs to my old bedroom and fling open the door. Inside everything is exactly as I left it and not a speck of dirt on anything. It's like I never left. Behind me I can hear footsteps so I grab a pillow off the bed and stand to the side of the door. As I see his shadow fall through the doorway I swing the pillow and…miss. I land with a clunk on the floor.

"Katsuya," he says standing above me looking down.

"Yes?" I mutter and start to stand.

"Remember how I said you have matured?" I nod. "Well I take it back. You still a childish eighteen year old klutz." I half smile when my eyes fall upon the Red Eyes Black Dragon above the bed.

"You kept it," I whisper. I turn to look at him and he simply nods in reply. I turn my attention back to the painting. I walk up to it and touch it. The paint is hard and bumpy under my fingers. The painting, like myself has aged.

"I kept everything," he says shrugging.

Turning back to him, "I know, this place looks like a tome," I say. "It's kinda creepy Seto." I smile and he glowers at me. "Did you change your painting?" at first he looks confused.

"Oh, in a way. I removed it, I've been working on a new one." I nod mildly interested.

"Seto you have to know that I didn't come here with the direct intention of starting a relationship with you. Too much has happened and too much time has passed."

"Why did you come here then?" he asks almost coldly.

"To build a friendship with you that has no past emotional baggage. I know that the past will be there but now we know things will be different. Besides that you obviously need me here to take care of you," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't need you to take care of me, especially since you can barely take care of yourself," he grumbles.

"Don't be such an old man, you're too stiff you need to loosen up!" he yips happily. "Besides, I'm not the one that looks like crap," he adds and sticks his tongue out at me.

"I'm a business man not a dueling monkey," he answers calmly and my face turns red.

"I'm not a dueling monkey! Jeeze, so much for any of my hopes that you would have forgotten about those stupid nicknames. But I guess a snake never forgets." He raises an eyebrow once again at me.

"The phrase is 'an elephant never forgets'." I walk up to him closely.

"Yeah but you're more snake like than elephantish." He looks at me fake aggravation.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted." I continue to stare at him, "What?" I reach up and press my lips against his wrapping my arms around his neck. I hear a muffled 'mrmph' from him but I ignore it. As I fall away from him he looks at me disapprovingly. "Now I've never really had any friends but I'm pretty sure they don't do that." I half smile.

"An infraction I won't make again. But Seto there is one more thing I need to let you know." His face turns serious as does mine but I can't help the slight curve upward my mouth starts to make.

"That would be?"

"If you ever hurt me like you did in the past, I will have to kill you." He smiles then moves toward me.

"I can live with that as long as you know I might just…" he trails off as he pulls me into him and kisses me like he did that first time so very long ago, "fall in love with you again."

* * *

Well there is the end of the line. Sneaky Mokuba and Isis xD 

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading your reviews. Let me know how you liked the ending, I never know where to end so hopefully that was good enough.

At this time I have another story in the works in my head. It might just make it to word form. You haven't heard the last of me! -disapears in a cloud of smoke-

Seto & Katsuya: R&R!


End file.
